Topsy Turvey: Part 2
by She-Cat
Summary: The newly formed group have left to begin their journey, where will it lead them? Sequel to Topsy Turvey, Changed title so it isn't as silly sounding
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Here it is at last the anticipated sequel to Topsy Turvey! I hope you all enjoy! Starts shortly after the end of Topsy Turvey.

Topsy Turvey Too

Chapter 1--The Departure

The four of them were up early the next morning, looking forward to beginning their travels. Shandra and Tarion had to go speak with the High priest and Captain before they left, so Drizzt and Kylia went to purchase two more horses.

"Do you know how to ride?" Drizzt asked as they approached the stable.

"Somewhat, I haven't rode much," Kylia admitted.

"We'll find you a gentle mount for now," Drizzt said.

Kylia sighed in mock sorrow. "I'll miss snuggling up to Tarion," she said.

Drizzt laughed as they entered the stable, which earned him several odd looks from those working there. "You are a incurable flirt," he said.

A man bustled over to them. "How may I help you?" he asked.

"We need two good horses, one suitable for a inexperienced rider," Drizzt said.

Greed brightened the man's eyes. "I can help you with that indeed. I own this stable," he said. He led them to one of the stalls. "This lovely lady is gentle as a lamb."

Drizzt slipped into the stall to examine the white mare then glanced at him. "How much?" he asked.

"Three hundred gold," the man said.

Drizzt snorted. "She's worth a lot less then that, one hundred," he countered.

"One hundred for such a fine beast? I could never forgive myself for letting her go for such a paltry sum! It would be an insult to this fine beast!" the man said. "Two hundred."

"I doubt the mare gives a damn what she's sold for, one hundred twenty," Drizzt shot back.

"You insult me! She is one of my finest. One hundred seventy-five," he retorted.

"One hundred thirty, it's my final offer," Drizzt said.

The man complained and grumbled, but finally agreed. It took another twenty-five minutes to haggle for the second horse, but finally they led the horses out. They headed back to the temple stable to meet the others.

Shandra and Tarion were waiting. After all four horses were bridled and saddled the mounted and headed out of the city.

Kylia wasn't a great rider, but she seemed able to handle her mount well enough, so Drizzt rode up to join Shandra. "So where are we headed?" he asked.

"Well, there's a huge city six months to the southwest. I thought we'd head there and see if there's anything of interest going on," Shandra said.

Drizzt nodded. "Seems like as good a plan as any," he said.

"I thought so and there's always someone that needs help that can't get it from someone. That's where we come in," Shandra said.

They traveled all day until dusk without incident then stopped to set up camp for the night. Drizzt groomed the horses, but his mind was miles away, remembering journeys with his friends. It seemed so long ago, like a distant memory.

"Lotha dalninuk?" Kylia asked. "What's wrong?"

Drizzt started. He hadn't heard her come up. "Sorry, Kylia, I was thinking," he said.

"So I gathered, but what about?" Kylia asked.

"About old friends that passed away," Drizzt said. "I miss them."

Kylia nodded. "It's a bad thing when friends leave you, but there will always be memories to cherish and new friends to enjoy," she said.

Drizzt smiled at her. "Taknea ussta dalnini," he said.

Kylia nodded and playfully ruffled Drizzt's hair before returning to the fire.

Drizzt took a breath and forced his bad thoughts and sorrows away. It was time to see where the new road he had chosen would take him….

A/N: I love my Drow dictionary! R/R please!

Translations:

Lotha dalninuk-little brother

Taknea ussta dalnini-thank you, my sister


	2. On the Road Again

Hmm, five reviews, an encouraging start, especially after getting told off about Troubles. It's kind of funny actually. Feel free to check the reviews out if you want. On with the tale.

Chapter 2--On the Road Again

They were on their way early the next morning. Drizzt spent most of the morning trying not to laugh at Kylia. She was singing softly in Drow, but that wasn't the joke. The joke was what she was singing. It was a really filthy tavern song that would have gotten a male's tongue cut out if a priestess heard it. Drizzt figured that both Shandra and Tarion would have died of embarrassment if they could have understood a word of it.

Finally Kylia stopped and sighed. "This is rather boring," she said.

"Would you prefer to be attacked?" Tarion asked.

"A fight would be fun. Unless you'd like to play instead, cutie," Kylia said pertly. She added a suggestive wink.

Tarion turned beet-red then quickly turned away and urged his horse forward.

Kylia looked at Drizzt, pretending confusion. "Was it something I said?" she asked.

Drizzt just laughed and shook his head. Suddenly he froze.

"What's wrong? Drizzt?" Kylia asked.

Drizzt didn't answer. He suddenly flung himself from his mount. He wasn't a minute too soon. An arrow hissed through the spot a heartbeat later.

"Ambush!" Kylia yelled. She dismounted as well then nine men charged them from the trees. Kylia began to chant softly. It was interrupted when Drizzt tackled her to the ground. She heard an arrow whistle over their heads then a soft thud. Drizzt hissed slightly in pain as the second arrow sank into his shoulder, but he didn't think it would hamper him. Getting off Kylia, he pulled Guenhwyvar's statuette out and tossed it to the ground and called her.

Kylia gasped when the cat appeared, but quickly regained her composure and started chanting again.

"Guen! Find the archer!" Drizzt said; drawing his swords he rushed to engage one of the men. He had to defend Kylia while she was spell casting.

Tarion and Shandra had abandoned their mounts and were standing back to back surrounded by five of the attackers. They fought well together though and were keeping them at bay.

Drizzt slapped his opponent's blade aside and thrust for his heart. The blow was blocked, but the other scimitar plunged into the man's side and he fell. Drizzt was fighting another before the first hit the ground.

Kylia finished her spell as a man charged Drizzt to stab him in the back while he was engaged. "No, you don't!" she snarled. An arrow formed out of a greenish liquid shot from her hand and hit him in the chest. The man screamed and went down as the acid arrow seared his skin, out of the fight for now. Kylia immediately began to chant again.

Tarion parried a blow aimed for his head with his shield and stabbed his opponent neatly through the heart.

Another moved in to take his place, but Tarion wasn't worried. The men were not skilled warriors.

Shandra severed one man's leg at the knee and he went down screaming as blood pumped from the stump. Shandra finished him with a quick stab through the heart as a mercy blow.

There was a loud scream as the archer tumbled from his vantage point. He hit the hard ground with a sickening crunch.

The would be attackers decided they'd had enough and fled. Soon they were gone.

Kylia cancelled the spell and started to thank Drizzt when she saw the arrow in the back of his shoulder. "You're hurt. Sit down and let me look at it," she said.

Drizzt didn't argue. It was painful and he knew better then to let a wound get infected to where it could be life threatening. Guenhwyvar joined them as Kylia worked and laid down beside Drizzt.

Tarion and Shandra joined them a couple minutes later. "Are you all right, Drizzt?" Shandra asked.

"I'll be fine. It isn't serious," Drizzt said.

"Good then you can explain to us where she came from," Shandra said, pointing at Guenhwyvar who yawned lazily…..

Hmmm, did this suck? I have trouble with battle scenes sometimes. R/R please!


	3. Cat Tails

A/N--Sure, Tristor, here's where I got my drow dictionary… It's a good one…Enjoy! Remember Yasei Raiden if you draw Kylia ruffling Drizzt's hair I'd love a copy. I thought it was cute too!

Chapter 3--Cat Tails

Drizzt glanced over at Guenhwyvar. "Why do I need to do that? You've seen her before," he said. He hissed in pain as Kylia finally succeeded in getting the arrow out of his shoulder.

"Sorry," Kylia said. She tossed the arrow aside then cleaned and bandaged the wound. "I'm finished now. It should heal up just fine."

Drizzt nodded. "Thank you," he said.

Kylia spotted the statuette on the ground and went over to pick it up. She studied it as she walked back over to Drizzt. "Nice trick," she remarked. "Figurine of wondrous power, right?"

Drizzt nodded and took the statuette. He dropped it by Guenhwyvar. "Thank you, my friend, go home," he said.

Gray mist surrounded the cat as she disappeared. When it had faded Drizzt put away the statuette and looked at Shandra. "Does that answer your questions?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Shandra said. "She is a beautiful animal."

"She is also a loyal companion," Drizzt said. "She's been at my side since I came to the surface."

"Where did you get her?" Tarion asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Shandra asked.

Drizzt just shrugged. "We should dispose of the bodies," he said.

"We'll handle it. You rest that shoulder," Tarion said. He wondered why Drizzt had changed the subject, but decided not to push him.

Shandra shook her head when Drizzt started to protest. "No, we can handle it. You don't want to cause more harm," she said.

"I can help if you pile them up," Kylia said.

Tarion and Shandra went to work and soon had the bodies gathered. Kylia chanted softly and the bodies burst into flames. It consumed the bodies with surprising speed then the flames died.

"It's still early, so we might as well keep going, unless your shoulder is bothering you, Drizzt," Tarion said.

"It's not that bad. I can continue," Drizzt said.

They remounted and urged their mounts forward at a leisurely walk. "You know maybe we should visit my village. I haven't gone home for a long time," Shandra remarked.

Tarion nodded. "Neither have I. It does merit thought," he agreed.

"Sure, great idea, you can ride into a village full of Elves with two of their most hated enemies and if anyone complains you can just say that we followed you home, so you thought you'd keep us," Drizzt said sarcastically.

Kylia began laughing. "It might be worth it just to see the looks on their faces," she said. She smiled seductively at Tarion. "Of course if you wanted to keep me sweetie I'd be willing to stay," she added. She laughed when he blushed and at the look on his face.

"Stop teasing him," Drizzt chided.

"You know I suppose we should let them in on our secret while we're at it," Kylia said.

"What secret?" Shandra asked.

"Oh, nothing serious, just that Drizzt is my brother. Well, half-brother actually," Kylia said.

There was a dead silence as Shandra and Tarion gaped at both of them in stunned surprise.

"Half-brother?" Tarion gasped at last.

"Yes, same father, but different mothers," Kylia shrugged. "It isn't so rare among Drow."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Shandra asked.

"I haven't known to long myself," Drizzt said.

Shandra shook her head. "That's a shocking thing to find out," she said.

"Believe me, I was even more shocked then both of you together," Drizzt said.

Kylia slapped him on his uninjured shoulder…

A/N--Talk about dropping a bomb on someone! R/R please!


	4. Something Stirring

Sorry, Tristor, for some reason the web page didn't show up when I updated. I could e-mail it to you if you give me your address. Also on June 7th I am changing my shift at work. Instead of 4 pm to 12:30 am I will be working 4 am to 12:30 pm so updates might be erratic until I get adjusted.

Chapter 4--Something Stirring

They set up camp that night by a river. Kylia glanced at the water then flashed Drizzt an impish grin. "Want to go skinny dipping again, lotha uss?" she asked.

"Perhaps," Drizzt said. He knew she was trying to get a rise out of Tarion.

Tarion scowled. "You act the part of a slut," he muttered.

"I've already had that part even though I wasn't willing or have you forgotten?" Kylia retorted and stormed away.

Tarion flushed. This time it was in shame. He had forgotten. He knew Drizzt was glaring disapprovingly at him. He deserved it too. "Excuse me," he said and followed Kylia.

Kylia was standing by the water's edge with her back to him. "Go away!" she said.

"Are you crying?" Tarion asked, seeing her shoulders were shaking. He felt horribly guilty and ashamed for making her cry.

Kylia looked over her shoulder at him and there were indeed tears spilling down her face. "Just leave me be! You've made your point and made it quite clear what you think of me!" she choked.

"I'm sorry. I had no call to speak to you so and no right to judge," Tarion said. He saw past the teasing and brashness to the wounds hid beneath them for the first time.

Kylia turned to face him and wiped her eyes. "I know that I'm tainted, stained," she whispered.

Something in Tarion drew him forward and he soon stood in front of her. "You are not tainted or stained. You're beautiful," he said. He froze; stunned by his own admission and the fact that he meant every word of it.

"Do you really mean that or are you just saying it to ease your guilt?" Kylia demanded.

"No, I actually mean it. You are the most lovely woman I have ever seen," Tarion said. "I guess I was to busy looking for Drow treachery to notice."

Kylia reached up and tentatively touched Tarion's cheek. "I've never felt this way before. I'm not sure what it is," she admitted.

Tarion covered her hand with his. "We both need time to sort through our feelings. We have plenty of time, but there is something I would like to do. May I kiss you, Kylia?" he asked.

Words froze in her throat and she nodded. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips touched hers. He was so tender and gentle that she nearly started crying again. When he pulled back she stared up at him. Her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it might burst. "I have never been treated with gentleness, I am not sure how to react," she whispered.

Tarion brushed a lock of silvery hair behind Kylia's ear. "We have time, but now we should go back. I think Drizzt is considering cutting off my ears and feeding them to me for hurting his sister," Tarion said.

"I'll protect you, but will you kiss me one more time?" Kylia asked.

Tarion smiled and kissed her again this time putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. After he released her they walked back to camp together.

Drizzt looked at Kylia questioningly from where he was tending the horses.

Kylia smiled and nodded at him to show that everything was all right now. She went to the fire and sat down. She glanced shyly at Tarion then mentally kicked herself. She was acting like a blushing virgin, which was definitely the last thing she was!

Shandra noticed the glance and glanced at Tarion. "What is going on, Tarion?" she asked in Elvish.

"Tyr save me, I think I'm falling in love and with a Drow," Tarion replied in the same language. He shook his head in bemusement as he walked off to see if he could get fresh meat for dinner.

Shandra stared after him then looked over at Drizzt then suddenly she burst out laughing. This trip was going to be a lot more interesting then she'd thought….

Love blooms…Darn Romance Plot Bunny! R/R please!

Translations: Lotha uss--Little One


	5. The Vampire's Bride

****

A/N--I survived my first day on my new shift! Go me! Don't worry, Silverbane, more action is coming up, more romance too I'm afraid, but I'll try not to get too mushy about it!

Chapter 5--The Vampire's Bride

Altos was feeling very pleased with himself as he came to the room where his future bride was. He carried an unconscious girl that was gagged and bound hand and foot over his shoulder, but the burden didn't bother him. He had taken the girl from a farmhouse the previous night. He unlocked the door and stepped in, closing it.

Glenna had been asleep, but she woke with a start. Seeing him, she cringed back. "No, please, no more!" she pleaded.

Altos lowered the girl to the floor. "Come to me, my lovely Glenna," he ordered.

Glenna shuddered as her body betrayed her. Soon she was standing before him and waiting for further commands.

"Tonight you become fully mine," Altos said. He tilted her hear back and bit into her throat and began to feed. This time he didn't stop until she was nearly drained and barely clinging to life. He slit his wrist and allowed his blood to trickle into his intended bride's mouth.

Glenna's body convulsed violently then went limp. Tenderly, Altos lifted her into his arms then laid her back on the bed. She would awaken as his bride the following evening. He looked over at the girl. He smiled at her, baring bloody fangs then walked towards her.

The girl whimpered in terror as he picked her up and carried her to the corner then laid her down. "My bride will be hungry when she wakes. You will make her a fine tidbit," he said. He could hear the girl screaming through the gag as he left.

Meanwhile

The small group had been forced to seek shelter after getting caught in a heavy downpour. Luckily they had found a cave that was big enough for them and the horses.

Shandra wandered over to the cave entrance and sat down beside Drizzt and stared out. "So what is so interesting out there?" she asked.

"Nothing, really, I was just thinking," Drizzt said.

"Hmm, silver for your thoughts?" Shandra offered.

Drizzt laughed. "I don't think they're worth that much," he said.

"I'd still like to hear them if you care to share them with me," Shandra said.

"I was considering how things can happen that you never expected. After all my friends died I had truly expected that I would spend many years guarding Icewind Dale just like before. Perhaps watch over my friends' children. That's not how it worked at all," Drizzt said.

"You never can predict what fate has in store for you all you can do is hold on and enjoy the ride," Shandra said.

Drizzt laughed. "I suppose you're right. I never would have thought I'd travel with two Elven paladins, and an outcast Drow female that's also my half-sister," he said.

"So why did you leave Icewind Dale?" Shandra asked. "It sounds like you were content there." She was startled to see a flash of pain and hurt in Drizzt's eyes before he managed to conceal it.

"It's a long story and not a very pleasant one," Drizzt admitted.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't wish too," Shandra said.

"No, perhaps it would be best if I did tell you. It might even help," Drizzt said.

Shandra settled herself comfortablely and gave Drizzt her full attention. "Then lighten your burden," she said.

Drizzt took a deep breath and began telling her everything.

Shandra was quiet through the whole story, only nodding occasionally. When it was finished. She shook her head. "I'm sorry that you were treated so shabbily, Drizzt and apologize once again for my earlier behavior," she said. "They were cruel and dishonorable to treat you with so little respect or gratitude," she said.

"Thank you for listening," Drizzt said.

"You're welcome, Drizzt and thank you for telling me," Shandra said.

A comfortable silence came over them as they looked out at the rain.

When Glenna woke she was weak and disoriented. She touched the bite on her neck and shivered. She didn't understand why she felt so cold.

"Good evening, lovely. You are now truly mine," Altos said. He smiled at her from where he was sitting.

"I'm a vampire?" Glenna asked. She would have burst into tears in that moment, but she found she couldn't. It terrified her. She curled into a ball on the bed. "I don't feel so well," she whimpered.

"You are hungry, that's all, but I have something to take care of that," Altos said. He stood and picked up the girl. Carrying her over, he laid her on the bed next to her. "I brought your supper."

Glenna sat up and looked at the girl in horror. She was sickened when she felt her canines enlarge. "I can't! I won't!" she said.

"You will because you must," Altos said. "Can't you smell her fear and the blood in her veins?"

Hunger surged through Glenna. "Yes, I smell it," she said. Her voice sounded strange to her like she'd been drugged. She stared down at the girl.

"Concentrate on her. Take control of her will, her mind and make her submit. It will make it so you may take your time and savor your meal," Altos said in a soothing voice.

Glenna couldn't fight the hunger anymore. She obeyed, staring into the girl's eyes and compelling her to be still. It worked the girl calmed and stared up at her.

"Very good, my sweet. You will make a fine vampiress," Altos praised. He unbound the girl's hands and removed the gag. "Bite here, it is the best place to feed," he added, touched the base of the girl's throat. "Take your time and enjoy."

"Yes," Glenna whispered. She nuzzled the girl's throat gently; smelling blood then finally pierced her throat and drank. It was ecstasy and fire. She drank greedily until the girl was dead.

Altos laughed as Glenna let the girl's drained body drop. Now she was his in truth for all eternity.

"I have a score to settle with those that captured me. Will you help me, my husband?" Glenna asked.

"Of course, my sweet. Tell me all about them," he said and Glenna did. Altos's eyes gleamed in excitement. They would be fascinating prey….

****

A/N--I know, no action, but as you can see it's coming soon! R/R please!


	6. The Unknowing Prey

Sorry Tristor, I tried to use symbols, but for some reason they don't show up when I update. Thanks for the info, Silverbane…

Chapter 6--The Unknowing Prey

Altos chanted softly, watching his scrying mirror carefully to see if it was working. Slowly images formed in the mirror.

"That is them, my husband, can we go after them? I want to kill them painfully," Glenna said.

"Patience, my sweet. Two paladins, a mage and a skilled warrior are not easy prey. We must plan our attack carefully," Altos said. "If we capture one then the others will come to us."

"Who will we take as bait?" Glenna asked eagerly.

"I believe the female Drow or paladin would be the best choice," Altos said thoughtfully.

"Why not the male Drow or paladin?" Glenna asked suspiciously.

"Jealous, my sweet?" Altos asked. Suddenly his eyes flared an evil red. "Remember who is the master here. Remember that I made you and I can destroy you just as easily."

Glenna shrank back. "Yes, master. I'm sorry, master," she said.

"That's better. We will need a distraction, so the one of the women can be seized," Altos muttered. He leaned closer to the mirror to examine the small parties' surroundings. He smiled suddenly. "I have it. They just have to ride a little bit further."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Drizzt was startled when they exited the forest and were on the edge of an open sunny meadow.

"This was part of the forest too once, but there was a great battle here between two lords and their armies. It lasted nearly a year with no clear winner. Finally they agreed to a truce and they buried their fallen here. That was over a thousand years ago," Shandra said.

They entered the meadow and started across at a lazy walk. They were halfway across when Drizzt's horse stopped dead and shied. "Easy, what's the matter?" Drizzt asked, trying to sooth the beast.

Suddenly the horse stumbled and fell headlong, tossing Drizzt from it's back. Luckily Drizzt was able to roll and come back to his feet. He saw what had happened then and for an instant was too shocked to move.

Skeletal hands clutched at the horse's legs as it whinnied in distress and tried to get lose. More hands seized it, pulling and twisting. The horse let out a horrible cry and went limp.

"Drizzt! Behind you!" Kylia screamed.

Drizzt whirled, scimitars leaping into his hands just in time to lop of one skeleton's hand before it seized him. He chopped the second skeleton's leg off at the knee and it collapsed.

The ground itself seemed to be boiling as more undead began pulling themselves out of the ground and attacking.

Kylia was forced to leap of her terrified mounts back and it fled back the way they'd come. The minute her feet were on the ground she began to chant.

Using their paladin abilities Shandra and Tarion managed to turn some of the skeletons, but there was a lot of enemies.

Kylia was just about done with the spell when she felt a surge of magic from behind her then a strong, deathly cold hand clamped over her mouth. She was yanked backwards into a glowing portal she realized was a gate then it closed.

----------------------------------------

Altos was very pleased by the ease of the capture. The army of skeletons had been a perfect distraction and the female was his. Keeping one hand over her mouth, he turned her to face him. "Ah, you are lovely, welcome to your new home, pretty one," he hissed.

Kylia saw the fangs and her eyes widened in dread. She tried to free herself, but the vampire was horribly strong.

-------------------------------------------

Suddenly the skeletons were just gone as if they never existed. Puzzled Drizzt, Shandra and Tarion looked around.

"Kylia's gone!" Drizzt exclaimed then he noticed a parchment on the ground where Kylia had been. He went over and picked it up. Opening it, he began to read.

"What's happened?" Shandra asked, seeing dread fill the Drow's eyes.

"Nothing good, believe me," Drizzt said grimly….

I'm back to cliffhangers again! R/R please!


	7. To the Rescue

Hello! Sorry, I'm late but today, June 16th is my 36th birthday, so I was celebrating. Hoo boy was I. I'm surprised I can write. Thanks for reviewing all!

Chapter 7--To the Rescue

Drizzt handed the parchment to Shandra and waited while she and Tarion read it. "See what I meant?" he asked.

Shandra groaned and lowered the letter. "It says that Kylia is being held in a mansion a week north from here," she said.

"Then we have to go save her. We can't abandon her to that foul thing," Tarion said.

"Of course not, Drizzt can you coax you and Kylia's horses to come back and we'll go," Shandra said.

It took over an hour, but finally Drizzt got back the horses and calmed them down then they mounted and rode off at a gallop.

----------------------------------------------------

Kylia was relieved when the vampire loosened his grip on her mouth though he didn't release her. "Bring my new restraint here, sweet. We don't want our guest to get any notions," Altos said.

Kylia's eyes widened when Glenna walked out of the shadows carrying a wide gold bracelet.

"I see you recognize my bride. I'm sure you both will have much to discuss," Altos said. He took the bracelet and locked it around Kylia's wrist then released her mouth.

Kylia was prepared to launch a spell when she realized she couldn't recall any. Her memorized spells had been erased from her memory! A hand tangled in her hair and wrenched her head to the side so hard she thought her neck would snap.

"You are my prisoner and nothing more as of yet. I would pray that remains so if I were you," Altos warned.

Glenna eyed Kylia. "Master, I am hungry let me feed on the dark-skinned bitch, please?" she begged.

Altos studied Kylia then looked at Glenna. "I believe I will allow that. I would enjoy watching you feed on her, but do not kill her. She is still needed as bait," he said.

"Stay away from me, you miserable slut!" Kylia hissed as Glenna approached.

"How do you like being at my mercy now? Not so amusing now, is it?" Glenna sneered.

Smirking, Altos stepped behind Kylia and seized her wrists and pulled them behind her back, rendering her helpless.

Glenna yanked Kylia's head back and pierced the Drow's throat with her teeth then began to feed ravenously.

"If I remember correctly to many of your people becoming a vampire is considered an honor. You call it Lloth's last kiss do you not?" Altos whispered, enjoying the Drow's futile struggles. Perhaps I will give both you and the male drow this honor."

Kylia longed to cast just one spell, but none would come to mind and her helplessness was both frightening and frustrating. She was relieved when darkness swirled around her and she allowed it to draw her in, perhaps she wouldn't wake up.

Altos checked the Drow's pulse. "Very good, she still lives. I will also feed on her when she has recovered some of her strength again," he said. He scooped Kylia up and carried her to the room that would be her prison. He would have a new bride soon and a strong guard. Glenna wouldn't like him taking another bride, but that didn't concern him. He was master here and only his wishes mattered after all.

--------------------------------------------------

Drizzt, Shandra and Tarion pushed the horses as fast as they dared until darkness forced them to stop. Tarion was restless and paced like a caged tiger.

"We'll get to her before the vampire hurts her, Tarion," Shandra said.

"For all we know she's already dead or worse, one of them," Tarion said. He sat down next to Drizzt.

Drizzt and Shandra exchanged glances. Tarion had voiced what both of them were thinking. If Kylia was dead they would avenge her, if she was a vampire they would destroy her, but both of them hoped she was still alive…

------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again for reviewing! R/R please!!


	8. Praying for Light

Hello, thanks to everyone for your kind reviews! I'm glad you enjoy my writing!

Chapter 8--Praying for Light

Kylia shifted on the bed, trying to get to her feet, but she found she was too weak. She collapsed back onto the pillows with a groan. A key turned in the lock and the door opened. Altos entered the dimly lit room and closed the door.

Kylia glared at him the best she could; secretly she was relieved he was alone. "Get out!" she managed to hiss.

"Such fire, you will make me a fine bride, indeed," Altos said. He walked over to the bed and stood next to it, leering down at her.

"You have one and I will kill myself before I become your second!" Kylia swore, spitting at him weakly.

Altos just laughed at her futile defiance. "Soon I will have a second. I will keep you alive, my dark beauty," he said. He stroked her cheek with a cold hand. "I came to feed, my pretty one. Your blood is so sweet."

"I will find a way to destroy you if my companions do not. I swear it!" Kylia retorted. She pushed herself back the best she could when he reached for her.

Altos caught her easily and stood, lifting her into his arms. "Three days have passed, they should be here soon. I might change you before then," he said. He carried her over to a luxurious couch and sat down, arranging her in his lap in a way that suited him.

Kylia shuddered as her head was pulled back and she felt a sting of pain as the vampire's fangs pierced her throat. She shoved at him, but after three days of being used as a food source by the two vampires she was not strong enough to get lose.

Altos laughed softly and lifted his head. "This dawn, you will lay beside me and wake in my arms when night falls. You will do so for eternity soon, so you might as well get used to it," he said.

"No, I will not allow you to do this," Kylia managed to get out.

"You have no choice just as Glenna had no choice," Altos sneered.

----------------------------------------------------------

Glenna hid in the shadows, eying the campfire before her and the figure seated beside it. Hunger surged through her. She tore her dress, rumpled her hair then smeared dirt on her face. Once done she stumbled form cover, aiming towards the lone figure and fell. Please help me! They are after me!" she sobbed.

When the lone traveler came over Glenna could see he was male and Elvish. She smiled. She would drain this one and say nothing to her master. This was her kill. The minute he started to help her up Kylia hit him. She was strong now that she was undead and the blow knocked the Elf sprawling and knocked him out.

When the Elf woke Kylia smiled down at her meal, baring her fangs triumphantly. She saw the horror in his eyes and laughed. Twisting his hair around her fist, she pulled his head back and bit down on the hollow of the Elf's throat and fed slowly, savoring the taste. She fed until the Elf was dead then dumped the body callously to the ground then headed for home.

------------------------------------------------

At dusk Altos carried Kylia into the cellar then laid Kylia into the huge double coffin he'd had built long ago. He caressed her cheek with surprising tenderness caressed her cheek. He would indeed make this dark beauty his second queen, no matter how Glenna felt about it. He would kill the two paladins and then make her his in front of the male Drow then he would drain the male as well to be his slave guardian. It would be the perfect arrangement.

Glenna entered the basement and scowled when he saw Kylia lying in the double coffin. "Why have you placed her in my place? I am the one who should be sleeping beside you!" she protested.

Altos slapped her with brutal force, knocking her back. "I decide where your place is! I am master! Get into the single coffin and be silent!" he ordered.

Since Altos had made it an order Glenna had to obey, but she swore to herself that she would not allow Kylia to replace her. She would destroy the little bitch first!

Green eyed Monster is rearing his head! R/R please!


	9. Riding into a Trap

Oops, sorry about that, I wrote Kylia instead of Glenna by accident, but I got it straightened out now. Thanks for telling me, drizztranger!

Chapter 9--Riding into a Trap

The three remaining comrades had ridden hard and fast all day and at dusk had no choice, but to stop and rest the horses. Drizzt tended them while Shandra put together supper.

Tarion paced, glaring in the direction they were supposed to go. He ate in silence then went to sleep without a word.

Drizzt looked at Shandra. "This is a trap and Kylia is the bait. You realize that, don't you?" he asked.

Shandra sighed and nodded. "Tarion does too, but what can we do? We cannot leave Kylia at the mercy of a vampire," she said.

"No, but we don't have to do this the thing's way exactly either," Drizzt said.

Shandra smiled and leaned closer to Drizzt. "Tell me what you're thinking," she said. She listened as he did. Once he was finished she accepted a mug of tea Drizzt offered her. "Not a bad idea. Do you think we could pull it off?" she asked. Suddenly she yawned. It surprised her because she hadn't been tired a minute ago. She stared at Drizzt in shock as it came to her. "You drugged me!" she gasped. She fell to her side as a drug induced sleep claimed her.

"We can't pull it off, but perhaps I can," Drizzt said. "Sorry, Shandra." He gathered his gear and took his and Kylia's horses then rode off into the night.

-----------------------------------------

Tarion shaking her just after dawn awaked Shandra. She sat up fast, cursing.

"What's wrong?" Tarion asked. "You fell asleep on watch and where's Drizzt?"

"On the way to the vampire's manor, I'll bet. He slipped a drug into my tea, I bet it was in yours too," Shandra said.

Tarion's eyes widened, remembering that Drizzt had not touched a drop of the tea. "That sneaky bastard!" he exclaimed.

Shandra scrambled to her feet and hurriedly began getting ready to go. "Get the horses saddled. We have to go after him and try to catch him before he gets there," she said. When they caught him Shandra promised herself she'd take a switch to that cute arse of his until it glowed.

Twenty minutes later they were mounted and were galloping on towards their destination. Both feared what might happen to their other two companions.

------------------------------------------------------------

Drizzt paused to let the horses rest and drink at a shallow, fast running stream, but he kept a wary eye out behind him. He knew Shandra would be furious when she woke up and Tarion would be also, especially when he realized he had been drugged as well. They'd be after him as soon as they could be.

Once the horses had drank and rested sufficiently Drizzt remounted and urged them onward at a gallop. He had to get to the manor where Kylia was being held captive as soon as possible. He just hoped the plan he had told to Shandra would work or both he and Kylia would be dead or worse.

----------------------------------------------------

Kylia woke in stuffy, total darkness then reaching up she felt wood. Everything came to her at once and she screamed. The coffin lid flew open to reveal Altos.

"Easy, my lovely, I only left for a moment. Let me assist you," Altos said, reaching out for her.

Hating herself, Kylia clung to him as he assisted her from the coffin and he set her on her feet. She pulled away as soon as she felt steady. "I hate you, damn you!" she hissed.

"I already am damned, my dearest, but I will not let you speak to me with so little respect. You must be punished," Altos said. He dragged Kylia roughly from the cellar by her arm.

Kylia saw Glenna smirking at her as Altos hauled her from the room and it chilled the Drow's blood….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drizzt is gonna get a whipping for that little stunt, R/R please!


	10. Torturous Night

Hello, hope everyone had a nice holiday, it rained most of the day here, unfortunately. Hope you like this part…WARNING--Non-Vivid Rape!!!!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10--Torturous Night

Kylia was too weak to struggle as she was dragged along. They came to a heavy wooden door and Altos opened it. A horrible stench wafted out of the room, making Kylia gag then she was dragged.

Kylia screamed at the sight that met her eyes. The room was filled with horrible mutilated bodies though some were more so then others. "What is this place?" she gulped.

"My store room you might say, but they are also for other things, " Altos said. He chanted in a strange tongue and the more whole bodies rose and shambled forward. They were now zombies. "This is the only other choice left to you, my sweet. Become my queen or become one of them. I give you until dusk tomorrow to decide, now come," he said. He led her back to the door.

Kylia wondered if that was the punishment and it filled her with relief. She would have to make a decision, but she knew deep inside what it would be.

Altos glanced at her and smiled. "That was not the punishment, oh no, that is to mild," he said. He led her to another room. Four men were in it as well as a single large bed.

Kylia's eyes widened and she began to struggle against Altos's hold. "No! Please don't do this!" she cried.

"I can't take pleasure with a woman's body, but I can take pleasure in watching another take her. My pleasure is all that matters here, for I am the master," he said.

All four men turned to stare at Kylia with lust and eagerness in their eyes, but there was little other emotion in them. One cautiously moved forward, reaching out.

"You may have her, but be careful not to damage her," Altos said and shoved Kylia directly into his arms.

Altos's laughter rang in her ears as the torment began. Kylia prayed to whatever Gods might be listening for death.

Finally it was over. Kylia curled into a ball on the bed, sobbing in shame and disgust. She felt dirty and used. She swore she would carve Altos's heart from his chest somehow. She barely realized she was being lifted and carried from the room. She was taken back to her room and laid on the bed.

Altos looked back at her one final time before leaving, locking the door behind him, leaving Kylia to her misery and shame.

--------------------------------------------------

Drizzt finally had no choice, but to stop for the night, continuing meant risking injury to one or both of the horses and he would need them. He found a suitable place to stop and tended the beasts then ate a cold supper of dried meat and fruit. He couldn't risk a fire. He would have to stay awake all night as well, so he wouldn't get caught asleep.

Hours passed and Drizzt was getting more nervous by the moment. He sensed there was something out there, but it wasn't moving in. It was just waiting and watching. He stood and walked slowly around the edge of the camp watching the surrounding darkness warily. It could be undead which meant that even his night vision would be unable to see it. Dead things had no body heat.

Another long hour passed then it finally happened. The aroma of rotted meat filled the air and two scorpions the size of a horse charged out of the darkness, claws clacking. It surprised Drizzt to see them since scorpions were desert creatures, but there was no time to wonder why they were there. He drew both scimitars and prepared to meet their rush.

One snatched at him with a claw and Drizzt managed to strike it aside. He really had to watch for the poisonous tails most of all. The scorpions tried to circle around, so one was behind him. Drizzt couldn't let them do that, so he moved with them.

The scorpion struck again, but even as the claw was slashed the other struck. Drizzt cried out as the second's claw clamped around his leg and yanked him from his feet. He landed heavily on his back and saw the tail, tip dripping poison stab downwards…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That much poison would be instantly fatal…R/R please. --Evil Smirk--


	11. Reunited

Sorry for the late update, but real life decided to get in the way for the last couple days. Thanks for reading!

-----------------------------

Chapter 11--Reunited

Desperately Drizzt twisted to the left as the stinger flashed down, hearing a thud barely an inch from his ear as the stinger hit the ground. He began to raise his scimitar to strike. Suddenly the scorpion let out an earsplitting screech, making Drizzt wince. It collapsed on top of him, spraying him with greenish blood. He heard a similar screech from the other scorpion. His eyes widened as his rescuer moved where he could see her. "Shandra! I--" he began.

Shandra heaved the dead scorpion off him then seized Drizzt's shirt and hauled him roughly to his feet. "We had a hard ride to catch up to you," she said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Drizzt was relieved until he looked into her eyes. He winced seeing the anger in them. "Shandra, I am sorry," he said.

Shandra released him. "Better clean yourself up and as for being sorry you will be more so later," she said. She walked away to tend the horses.

Tarion glanced at Drizzt, sighed, and went to join her without saying a word.

Drizzt sighed as well and went to clean himself up. He had just finished and had gotten dressed except for a shirt when he heard footsteps. He turned to find Shandra standing behind him. Long moments passed and all she did was stare at him. Finally Drizzt got a little annoyed. "What is it?" he asked.

"Why did you do it?" Shandra asked.

"I felt it best if I went alone that way there would be someone free to aid me if I failed. A vampire is a dangerous enemy," Drizzt said.

"You could have just said that," Shandra said.

"You would have never agreed to it," Drizzt said.

Shandra knew he was right. She and Tarion would have never let Drizzt continue alone, but she was still quite angry with him for what he had done. "That is true, but it doesn't justify what you have done and you deserve this," she said.

"Deserve what?" Drizzt asked warily. He didn't like the sound of that. He started when Shandra seized his wrist in a painfully tight grip and pulled him towards her. "Oww!" he protested. "Let go of me, Shandra!"

"You are too stubborn and arrogant for your own good and I can't understand why I put up with it," Shandra growled as she pulled him away from the camp. She ignored his struggles and protests.

Once they were a distance from the camp Shandra stopped and gripped Drizzt's shoulders. "Do you know what a stupid thing that was to do. You can not fight a vampire alone," she said and shook him. "I was planning to take a switch to you and I still think I should, but I won't, not this time at least. I don't want you to get yourself killed, you little idiot! I love you!" She froze when she realized what she had blurted out and her face reddened.

Drizzt was just as shocked as Shandra was. All he could do was stare at her. "You're mad! We barely know each other!" he protested.

"I know, I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you, but there's no rush. We are elves and we have plenty of time to consider this. Just swear to me that you won't try to go after that vampire alone again, please?" Shandra asked.

Drizzt sighed and nodded. "I swear it," he said.

"Good, let's go back to camp and get some sleep. We have a difficult mission ahead of us," Shandra said and headed back to camp.

Drizzt followed, still a little shocked at Shandra's admission, but hopeful as well….

-----------------

Thanks for waiting, R/R please!


	12. New Feelings

Well, I certainly don't want you to suffer, Abbil, so here's a special update. Enjoy and have fun at camp! Fluff warning! Fluff Warning! (Not a lot though. Don't want to make anyone ill.)

---------------------------------------

Chapter 12--New Feelings

Shandra took the first watch then woke Tarion for the second. She went to her bedroll then found for some reason she couldn't get comfortable. She glanced over at Drizzt then came to a decision. Gathering her bedding, she spread it out next to Drizzt's bedroll and laid down. She was asleep in minutes.

Tarion glanced over and couldn't keep from smiling at the sight. _We are both insane. I am falling in love with a Drow and you have already fallen for one. Our clan would have a fit, _he thought before returning his attention to his watch.

Drizzt took the final watch and watched the sunrise as usual. He heard a noise and didn't even flinch when arms wrapped around his waist. "Good morning, Shandra," he said amused.

"Mmmm, morning," Shandra said. "You're the most handsome thing here."

"Considering all that is here are four horses and Tarion I don't think I'm overly flattered. I'll fix a quick breakfast while you rouse, Tarion," Drizzt said.

Shandra mock-pouted. "You mean I don't get a good morning kiss?" she asked.

"Mind back on business, time for being sappy when we have freed Kylia," Drizzt said.  
  
Reluctantly Shandra released him. "Damn it, you're right," she sighed. She went to get Tarion while Drizzt put together breakfast.

They both knew that right now their feelings would have to be put on hold, at least until they had rescued Kylia. An hour later they were mounted and continuing their journey.

-----------------------

Kylia jolted awake and looked around wildly. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw she was alone. A tray of food sat on a table, steam rising from it. Delicious smells assaulted her senses and her mouth watered. Suddenly she was ravenous. Pulling on a robe that laid on the bed, she got up and sat down at the table and began to devour the food. It was delicious and after she was finished she felt much better. She walked over to the window and tried to open the shutters. She was delighted to find they were unlocked and swung open at her touch.

Warm sunlight filled the room, chasing away the chill of the night and Kylia sighed blissfully. She glanced down thoughtfully then shook her head. The ground was to far away for her to jump and she was sure that there were guards posted. She could only wait and pray that Drizzt and the others would arrive soon. Dusk came all to soon. Kylia watched the sky with dread as it darkened. Two hours later there was a click as the door was unlocked. Kylia whirled as Altos entered the room, carrying another tray of food.

"Good evening, my lovely. I brought your evening meal," Altos said and set the tray on the table.

"I am not hungry," Kylia retorted.

"Really? I guess that means I can have my meal now then," Altos smirked. He walked slowly towards her, eyes glowing crimson.

Kylia glared and went to the table. She ate as slowly as she dared, trying to put off the inevitable as long as she could, but finally the food was gone.

Altos moved in and seized her wrist before Kylia could stop him. He dragged her to the bed and sat down, pulling her into his lap. Pulling her head back, he bit down on the hollow of her throat and drank eagerly. He was soon satisfied and pulled his head away. "You are intoxicating, my lovely one. I have changed my mind about the choice I offered. You will become my bride weather you wish it or not," he hissed. "I will not let you escape me into death." He laid her on the bed. "I will not wait much longer for your friends. I no longer care if they see me make you one of us. Soon, my beauty, soon." Altos left the room and locked the door behind him.

------------------------------------

There you go, Abbil, but I'm not sure this won't drive you crazy as well. R/R please!


	13. Delaying Tatics

Sorry bout the romance, but I fear it is going to be part of this, but I'll make sure there's action too!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13--Delaying Tatics

Drizzt, Shandra and Tarion rode hard towards where Kylia was being held. They knew they had to try to get there before dark. At noon they didn't pause, instead they ate in the saddle. They felt they were close. Suddenly a group of seven heavily armed warriors on large horses charged towards them.

Drizzt leaped from his horse's back. It was no war mount like Shandra's and Tarion's mounts and would be more of a liability then help.

Shandra and Tarion charged straight on into the host, shouting war cries. Shandra got first blood, plunging a sword through one man's defenses and piercing his heart. Another engaged her before the first hit the ground. Tarion blocked blows with his shield and attacked fiercely while his mount kicked out with iron-shod heels at anyone who tried to come from behind.

Drizzt moved in more stealthily. He moved close behind a horse then sprang up onto its back and stabbed the rider from behind. He screamed and fell off his mount.

The three of them easily dispatched the attackers. They were no match for all of them. They looked at the carnage then Shandra shook her head. "That was easy," she said.

"Too easy, this was no serious attack; it was a diversion. He doesn't want us to reach our destination before dark," Drizzt said.

"I have to agree with you on that. We foiled the attack effortlessly and that shouldn't happen," Tarion said.

"Unfortunately so do I," Shandra sighed, "we'll have to be on guard constantly."

Drizzt removed the horses tack and let them go then caught his horse and remounted then they continued.

An hour passed then Shandra stopped her horse suddenly. "Whew! Something stinks,' she said.

It hit Drizzt and Tarion all at once, a smell of carrion and blood. Suddenly the enemy rushed from the rocks.

Drizzt jumped clear as sharp teeth sank into his mount's flesh snapping the poor beast's neck. He rolled to his feet as the huge lizard charged at him.

Shandra rode forward and struck then her horse let out a horrible scream as its tail connected with the poor beast's front legs. The horse pitched to the ground and flung Shandra off. She rolled to her feet as agilely as Drizzt had and lunged at the beast.

The lizard was much faster then any lizard any of them had ever seen and it snapped at her, even as it charged at Drizzt.

Shandra dodged, barely avoiding the thing's sharp teeth then struck at its head. She was shocked when the blade bounced of the tough scales on the thing's head.

Tarion leaped off his mount and struck at its back, only to see his blade rebound as well.

The horse sized lizard ignored the attack and snapped at Drizzt who jumped back out of reach.

It was then the lizard revealed another attack. It spat a yellowish liquid from its jaws, hitting Drizzt in the face.

It burned! It stung! Drizzt was blinded by the venom and staggered back, hoping he had gotten out of the thing's reach.

Shandra screamed a warning as the lizard lunged at the blinded Drow again, jaws gaping open….

----------------------------

Ugh, nasty beast! R/R please!


	14. Tough Fight

Thanks for reviewing everyone and thanks for your patience…Here's some more!

---------------------------

Chapter 14---Tough Fight

Drizzt heard Shandra's warning scream and flung himself backwards. He heard the thing's jaws snap shut inches from his face and smelt its foul breath.

Shandra moved fast, determined not to let the lizard go after Drizzt again while he was vulnerable. She got between him and the lizard.

It hissed at her viciously, showing a large mouthful of razor sharp fangs, then lunged at her.

Shandra thrust for the beast's eye and was shocked when it dodged. The lizard's speed wasn't possible! She leaped back barely in time before it snapped at her. When she realized the attack was a diversion she was too late. The lizard's tail caught her in the stomach and sent her flying. She hit the ground hard, the wind knocked from her.

Tarion brought his sword down on the lizard's back, but it ignored the attack and leaped at Drizzt a second time.

Drizzt couldn't keep from crying out as wickedly sharp teeth sank into his leg, ripping and tearing at it.

Tarion yelled in rage and charged, stabbing at the lizard's eye. This time it hit home, probably because the thing was distracted. Greenish red blood sprayed all over Tarion, but he kept driving the sword in. The lizard shuddered and died as the blade pierced its brain.

Shandra managed to get to her feet. One look at Drizzt made her realize the Drow was unconscious from pain. The lizard refused to release its grip even in death and they had to pry its jaws open.

Shandra took one look at Drizzt leg and knew she had to work fast. Blood gushed from the wounds and the leg was badly mangled. Desperate, Shandra launched into a spell of healing. Drizzt would die if she didn't hurry. She heard Tarion chanted a spell as well. It took an hour and four spells of healing before the wound was completely closed. By that time Shandra and Tarion were exhausted. They could travel no further. They set up camp for the night reluctantly.

Drizzt woke and laid there for a long while with his eyes closed getting his bearings. He remembered the fight and the venom the lizard had spit into his face quite clearly. He was a bit afraid to open his eyes. What would he do if he were still blind? Steeling himself, he opened them then sighed in relief. His vision was a bit blurry, but he could see.

Suddenly Shandra face came into view. She was frowning. "Drizzt? Can you see me?" she asked.

"Yes, the effects must have been temporary. Where are we?" Drizzt asked.

"Still where we were, your leg was badly mauled and healing it with spells wore both of us out. We had no choice but to set up camp," Shandra said.

Drizzt didn't like that, but he nodded. He knew spell casting could be draining on a priest or wizard. "Hopefully the vampire won't send anything else for awhile," he said.

--------------

Kylia waited for nightfall with increasing dread. She had a feeling tonight would be very bad.

Altos walked towards his future queen's bedchamber all but drooling with anticipation. Tonight was the night. He would wait no longer. Tonight his midnight beauty would become his queen in truth.

Kylia heard the lock click as it was disengaged and taking a deep breath she moved to stand by the window. She had made a decision of her own.

The door swung open and Altos entered. "Good evening, my sweet," he closed the door and locked it. He glanced at the open window. "Were you planning to jump, my pretty? I can't allow that now." He gestured and the shutters slammed shut.

Kylia's heart seemed to skip a beat in despair. That had been exactly what she had planned to do; take her life before he could make her like him. Now she had no escape.

"That's better," he said. He prowled slowly forward, looking every bit like the predator he was.

Kylia tried to dodge around him, but the vampire was blindingly fast.

Altos seized her wrist and dragged her into his arms, ignoring her struggles. Now be still, my sweet. It will make it easier on you," he said.

Kylia refused to give up, kicking and clawing. "No! Let me go, you damned thing!" she protested. His hand tangled in her hair and her head was yanked back.

Altos stared into his prey's eyes as he tried to use his charm. He wanted her to relax in his arms, so he could savor her blood and take her slowly. At first it didn't work, but finally it broke through her natural resistance. "Be still, my dark one," he purred. He smiled when she stopped struggling. He nuzzled her throat, feeling the throb of her pulse. "That's better, sweet, soon we will be together for eternity.

------------------------

Kylia's gonna be a vampire….-Evil Snicker- R/R please!


	15. A Mage's Will

Thanks for your encouragement everyone! I know I've been slow updating, but things have been very busy lately!

------------------------------

Chapter 15--A Mage's Will

Altos pulled back to look into Kylia's eyes. Satisfied she was still under his charm, he bit into her throat and began to feed. He had never tasted blood so sweet. He growled deep in his throat. She would soon be his, his alone, but he had forgotten something about Drow. They were resistant to magic and had some resistance to charm spells like a surface Elf.

Kylia felt so cold, so weak. It felt like she was waking from a long sleep. She felt something cold on her throat then she remembered. She cursed and shoved at the vampire as hard as she could, freeing herself from his grasp.

That was the last thing Altos expected and that was the only reason it worked. He fell off the bed with a heavy thump. When he stood again Kylia was already across the room by the window.

"That was ill-mannered of you, my dear. Come here. Do not force me to come after you," Altos said.

"You go to hell! I won't become like you!" Kylia shouted. "I swear that I'll find some way to destroy you or myself first!"

Eyes glowing red in rage, Altos headed towards Kylia, determined to drag her back into his arms and turn her as he'd planned.

Kylia tensed as she approached. She would not be taken without a fight.

Just as Altos was almost on her there was a knock on the door. "What is it? I said I didn't want to be disturbed!" he yelled, glaring at Kylia.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but there is important news!" the intruder called.

"Damn!" Altos growled. "I'm coming!" He glared at Kylia. "You have gained a reprieve, but it will be a short one. I promise you that." He left the room and locked the door.

Kylia sank to the floor, legs to weak to support her. She nearly sobbed in relief, perhaps they would reach her in time after all. She prayed that Altos would be kept busy until dawn.

-----------------------------------

It was dawn when they saddled their mounts and prepared to continue on their way, but after only an hour's travel they ran into another obstacle. A group of three riders blocked their way.

"Who are you and why are you out here?" one demanded.

Shandra urged her mount forward. "Well met, I am Shandra, a paladin of Tyr and my companions are Tarion who is also a paladin in Tyr's service. My other companion is Drizzt Do'Urden, a ranger serving the Lady of the Forest," she said.

"Drizzt, that does not sound like any Elven name I have ever heard," the rider said.

Drizzt noted she was a woman, perhaps an Amazon or mercenary. He was glad his hood was up or it could have caused a fight before Shandra could say a word.

"I have named our party, so now who are you?" Shandra asked.

"I am Renee, a vampire hunter and killer of undead. My companions are Galen, a mage and Thom, a cleric," she said. "But you have not told me why you are out here."

"We seek a companion that was stolen from us," Shandra said.

Drizzt felt eyes on him and looked up slightly. The cleric was staring at him intently as if she could see through him.

Suddenly she stiffened and pointed at him. "Drow!" she shouted.

Drizzt groaned as the warrior went for her sword. This was not going to be pretty….

-----------------------

Oops! More trouble for our poor ranger! R/R please!


	16. Standoff and New Allies

Thanks to my reviewers! The plot bunnies keep running off on me for unscheduled vacations, so sorry about the erratic updates. I'll try to keep them corralled!

Chapter 16--Standoff and New Allies

Drizzt reluctantly went for his scimitars as the woman drew her own blade and started towards him, but suddenly she was blocked.

Tarion had moved between them, sword drawn and aimed right at the woman's heart. "You will not laid a hand nor blade on him or I swear by Tyr that you will die. He is under our protection," he said.

Renee scowled, but wisely stopped. "You two would defend that dark spawn? Drow are killers and none are different," she said.

"Would a evil Drow wear the Lady's symbol? Show her, Drizzt," Shandra said.

Drizzt pulled the unicorn amulet out and held it up where it could be seen clearly.

Renee studied it then turned to the cleric. "Thom?" she asked.

The cleric muttered a spell and the holy symbol glowed. Thom nodded. "It isn't a trick. The symbol is real," he said.

Drizzt put the symbol back, watching Renee warily. "Is it settled then?" he asked.

"For now," Renee said. She turned to Shandra. "You said you were seeking a missing companion?"

"There's a vampire in this area and he took her," Shandra said. "We're on our way to save her now."

"You'll never survive it. You need experienced companions. I'm a hunter and I can help. We should travel together. After all there's safety in numbers," Renee said.

Shandra had to agree with that. Help would be welcome when they arrived. "Then we'll be allies as long as you restrain yourself from attacking Drizzt again," she said.

Renee gestured dismissively. "As long as the runt stays out of my way," she said.

"Runt!" Drizzt said indignantly.

Shandra elbowed him sharply in the ribs and he reluctantly kept silent. The party moved on now twice it's size.

"Runt, conceited wench," Drizzt muttered as they rode.

"You'll get a chance to show off later, I'm sure. Ignore her," Shandra said.

Drizzt snorted, but let the matter drop for the time being. They couldn't afford to fight each other with a vampire out there.

At noon they stopped for lunch. Renee casually dismounted and tossed her mounts reins at Drizzt. "Our horses need tending, Drow. I have other tasks to tend more important," she said. She sounded like she was commanding a servant.

Several snide comments passed through Drizzt's mind, but he managed to restrain himself. He led the horses away. He checked each horse over and gave them food and water, careful not to give them to much then gave each a quick grooming. Just as he finished with Renee's horse it tried to bite him. Drizzt jumped back just in time then it snapped at him again. Annoyed, Drizzt slapped its muzzle sharply. "No," he said firmly. He stared directly into its eyes and it subsided. Nodding, Drizzt rejoined the others.

Shandra had saw what had happened and winked at him. "Is the rebellion under control now, general?" she asked.

"Her damned horse is as arrogant as she is," Drizzt grumbled, accepting the plate Shandra offered.

Shandra just laughed.

Renee spent the whole meal discussing strategy with her companions, Tarion and Shandra ignoring Drizzt.

"Where does Drizzt fit in your plans?" Tarion asked finally.

"He can stay with the horses while we go in," Renee said.

"Like hell I will," Drizzt said sharply. "Do you think I'm a weakling that has to be coddled? I've been fighting longer then you've been alive, hunter."

"We'll see about that as we travel," Renee said.

__

We certainly will, Drizzt thought fiercely……

I think Renee and Drizzt are definitely not going to get along well! R/R please!


	17. Personality Clash

**__**

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry about the delay, but my computer went haywire and refused to let me into words so I could write and save the next chapter. Hopefully all will be okay now. Also the cleric is male, not female. I called him she instead of he in the last chapter. I'll fix it later.

****

Chapter 17--Personality Clash

As the newly arrived group rode on towards the vampire's lair Shandra turned to Drizzt. "You should take point," she said.

"Very well," Drizzt agreed. He started to urge his horse forward.

"No, the Drow's eyes are poor in the daylight. One of us will do it," Renee said.

"You're right about my eyes, but I 'm a ranger and don't just use my eyes. Don't worry I am quite able to handle it," Drizzt said. He rode off before Renee could say anything again.

"I dislike depending on that creature for our safety," Renee muttered.

Tarion decided to speak up. "Drizzt is a skilled and deadly warrior as well as an experienced ranger. He can be depended on," he said.

"Rather odd for a paladin to allow a Drow close to him as well as completely trust him," Renee remarked.

"If he were evil Shandra and I would know and we would kill him, but he isn't," Tarion said.

"As a cleric I would know as well and the symbol proved that the Drow is truly a ranger, Renee," Thom said.

"You have to admit that he's right, Renee," Galen, the mage, added.

Renee snorted, but let the subject drop much to everyone's relief. "Let's pick up our pace," she said, urging her horse top a gallop.

Drizzt relaxed once he was a safe distance ahead of the rest of the party. Taking out the statuette, he dropped it to the ground. "Guenhwyvar, come to me, my shadow!' he called softly.

The panther appeared and growled softly in greeting.

"I'm glad to see you as well, my friend," Drizzt said. He watched as the magnificent panther bounded ahead to help watch for danger. An hour passed before Drizzt sensed danger. He stopped his horse and called to Guenhwyvar to follow then race back towards the others.

Renee pulled her horse to and abrupt stop. "A panther?" she said. "It's attacking!" She reached for a weapon.

"No, the panther is with Drizzt. She's his companion," Shandra said quickly before any of their new companions attacked.

Renee didn't look completely convinced, but she didn't draw a weapon. "Why aren't you on point?" she demanded as Drizzt rode up.

Drizzt scowled, not liking the hunter's tone.

Shandra hastily broke the silence. "What's the matter, Drizzt?" she asked.

"There is danger approaching. We should prepare ourselves," Drizzt said.

Shandra and Tarion immediately began to do so. They trusted Drizzt's instincts. If he sensed danger then there was danger. It was simple as that.

"Did you even wait to see what we're supposed to be fighting?" Renee demanded rudely.

"No, it was a feeling. I saw nothing, but there is something there," Drizzt said.

"You abandoned point because of a mere feeling?" Renee demanded. "Are you a fool or just a coward?"

Drizzt eyes narrowed in anger at the insult. "I have learned to trust those mere feelings as you call them and that has saved my life many times," he said sharply.

"Feelings are nothing. I'll believe there is danger when I see it with my own eyes," Renee snorted.

Drizzt looked over behind Renee and his eyes widened slightly. "Well, if that's the case all you have to do is look over your shoulder," he said.

Renee did and cursed. Turning her horse quickly, she drew her sword. "Get ready to attack!" she shouted.

**__**

A/N: There you are, if this happens again with my computer I'll update as soon as it cooperates, so don't worry that I've abandoned this. I won't until it's done. R/R please!


	18. Into Battle

**__**

Well-met, friends! The Cat is back at last. My computer is finally all well. It caught a nasty virus that removed key programs it needed to work properly. Once the virus was found and removed and the systems rebooted all was well, but it took bleeding forever! Thanks for being patient!

Chapter 18--Into Battle

Drizzt didn't for Renee to get ready. He spurred his horse forward and struck at their attacker. Both blades caught the surprised man right in the throat, ripping it open. He was dead before it hit the ground.

Nine more men rushed at them, yelling and waving weapons.

Drizzt took in several points even as he prepared to fight. The men were well dressed and wore good armor and weapons. They didn't seem like bandits.

Renee spurred her horse straight at another of the men and lashed out with her sword. The blow neatly severed the man's head and the corpse toppled from the horse.

"Look out!" Galen yelled. He chanted rapidly and a bolt of lightening shot towards Drizzt. Anyone else would have probably been hit, but like any Drow Drizzt knew how to fight with mages. He allowed himself to topple from his horse.

The bolt caught the man who had tried to stab Drizzt from behind in the face, blasting him from his saddle and into death. Drizzt rolled back to his feet as another rider rode straight for him trying to trample him. Drizzt flung himself out of the way then got to his feet.

Shandra charged forward at the man and their horses collided. The lighter riding horse was no match for the heavier and stronger warhorse. It was knocked off its feet and fell, crushing its rider under its weight.

Another rode at Drizzt, sword raised to strike. Obviously the man thought Drizzt was shaken by the close call, so he would be an easy kill.

Drizzt showed him otherwise though. He ducked the swing then severed the man's leg below the knee. The man fell and laid bleeding until Drizzt mercifully thrust a blade into his heart.

Tarion was trading blows with another and holding his own, parrying a blade aside he stabbed his opponent through the heart and he fell.

The men had finally had enough. They turned their mounts and fled. No one bothered to pursue. They had more important worries.

Drizzt calmly cleaned his blades on a dead man's clothes.

"Is everyone all right?" Gavin asked. He nodded in relief when no one spoke up. "Who do you suppose these men are?"

"Common thieves," Renee grunted as she cleaned her own blade. "We've dealt with their kind before."

"I'm sure we all have," Shandra agreed. "We should bury them."

"They weren't thieves," Drizzt said quietly.

Shandra looked at Drizzt. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Their armor and weapons were to nice and these horses are good stock, too expensive for a thief," Drizzt said.

"That's easy to figure out. They stole the horses, weapons and armor from somewhere, probably from a merchant caravan," Renee said.

Drizzt glanced at her then shrugged. "Perhaps, but we've seen no signs of any merchant caravans and they would leave obvious tracks. Of course, we haven't traveled this area extensively, so we can't be sure," he said. He moved away to gather up and examine the dead men's horses.

Shandra followed him. "You are being very tolerant, Drizzt. Thank you for not fighting with her," she said quietly.

"Don't get your hopes up. I can't promise to keep ignoring her if her attitude continues," Drizzt said.

Shandra sighed. "I don't know why she treats you this way. She travels with two men and she treats them with respect. If it gets to bad I'll step in," she said.

"No, you'll stay out of it. I have to fight my own battles instead of you doing it for me or it won't ever change," Drizzt said.

Shandra had to admit he was right. "I'll stay out of it," she said.

Renee walked up just then. "Make sure you don't let those beasts run off. They'll bring good coin at market," she said.

"How do you expect to get them there? Drag them all the way to wherever we're going then back again?" Drizzt asked casually.

Renee frowned at that. "We'll find a way," she said. She turned away to talk to her companions.

Drizzt glanced at the horses, allowing himself to relax. He heard and felt the horses' desires as clearly as they had voiced it. He stripped off the tack. "Go then," he said. Immediately the horses raced of at a full gallop.

"What the hell!" Renee yelled. She grabbed Drizzt's shoulder and spun him around roughly. "I thought I told you not to let them get away!"

"I am a ranger first and they wanted to be free, so I let them go. We don't need them and while we're at it you should remember that I don't answer to you," Drizzt said.

Renee was so angry that she couldn't speak. She could only sputter.

"Now let go of me or I swear you'll be pulling back a stump," Drizzt said.

Shandra saw him tense and heard the warning in his voice. She knew Drizzt meant every word of what he'd said.

**__**

A/N: This could be bad! R/R please!


	19. Face Off

**__**

I dedicate this chapter to my cat, Dusty who I was forced to have put to sleep yesterday. He was seventeen. My apartment feels empty without you, Dusty, I miss you. (

Chapter 19--Face Off

"I don't fear you, Drow. I could kill you easily," Renee said.

"I'm right here. Feel free to try if you're so confident of your skill," Drizzt said.

They stared at each other waiting for someone to make the next move. No one dared interfere with the silent challenge.

Renee, much to everyone's surprise, laughed. "You have nerve and gall. I'll admit that. Few dare challenge me so boldly. We will settle this, but right now we have a vampire to kill," she said and walked away, calling to Galen and Thom to help her dig graves.

Drizzt let out a deep breath and allowed himself to relax. He turned and walked towards Shandra.

"Are you alright? She could have attacked you when you challenged her. Why did you do that?" Shandra asked.

Drizzt shrugged. "We have more important things to worry about. We have to get to Kylia. Everything else can wait," he said.

It took over an hour to bury the dead men and gather everything up, but finally they were ready to move on. It was as they traveled that Shandra noticed Renee kept staring at Drizzt in a way she didn't like. She wasn't sure why though.

Guenhwyvar ranged ahead of the group, obviously watching for danger. Eventually Drizzt leaped of his mount, tossing the reins to Shandra then followed the panther.

"Don't go to far ahead!" Shandra called. "Stay within a shouting distance!"

Drizzt waved in acknowledgement before he and Guenhwyvar were out of sight in the distance.

Renee ended up riding besides Shandra. "He's got a nice ass for a Drow, but I'm sure you noticed, since you're lovers. Is he good in bed?" she asked.

Shandra blushed though she tried to hide it. She was also getting angry at the other woman's crudeness. "We are not lovers. We are companions," she said.

"Of course, a oh-so-honorable paladin would never simply jump into bed with a man. Silly of me to forget about that. The restrictions must be an awful bother. Of course there's also the fact that he is a Drow and your peoples' most hated enemy," Renee said.

"None of what you speak about is your concern and I would ask that you leave it be," Shandra said.

"Of course," Renee said and guided her horse away, leaving Shandra seething.

****

Meanwhile

Drizzt and Guenhwyvar moved easily through the deep grass. Both were poised and on guard for any threat that might surface. Drizzt did have an alternate motive. Taking point kept him away from Renee. He was sure he would lose control of his temper if he had to be around her much longer. Something ahead caught his attention and he moved that way. It was a large statue of an Elven woman standing next to a unicorn. The woman's left hand rested on the unicorn's neck and a songbird perched on her right. Drizzt had seen this poise in many statues and tapestries. "Mielikki," he muttered. He bowed in respect then moved closer to study the statue more closely. There was something strange about it then he realized what. The stone was as smooth as glass, which was unusual. Few sculptures smoothed stone so perfectly. It was to difficult and time consuming. There was also a pendant around the statue's neck. It was a gold amulet with a single star sapphire in the center.

It called to him and though he wasn't sure why Drizzt reached out and touched it. Lightening seemed to surge through his body, but he couldn't call out. He feel to the ground unconscious, never seeing his own amulet was glowing green.

**__**

All done, for you, Dusty. R/R please!


	20. A Gift from A Goddess

**__**

Thank you to all that sent condolences for the loss of my cat. It was greatly appreciated!

Chapter 20--A Gift from A Goddess

Guenhwyvar nudged at Drizzt worriedly, trying to wake him, but he didn't stir. The intelligent cat didn't waste time after that. She turned and bounded off towards the rest of the party to fetch help.

Renee cursed as her horse fidgeted and tried to rear as the panther bounded up. "Can't that Drow keep his pet leashed?" she complained.

Guenhwyvar growled at Renee, but then turned her attention to Shandra and Tarion. She grabbed Shandra's boot and tugged at it then bounded a few feet away before running back and repeating the process.

"Something's wrong, she wouldn't abandon Drizzt without a good reason," Shandra said.

"She's just an animal," Renee grumbled.

"She is not just an animal. She is intelligent," Tarion told Renee, "and I wouldn't call her a pet again if I were you."

"Let's go! We have to follow her," Shandra said and they took off after Guenhwyvar. He panther led them straight to Drizzt who still was unconscious.

Renee, much to everyone's surprise, reached Drizzt first. She reached out to shake him then jerked her hand back just in time to keep from being bitten by Guenhwyvar. "Miserable beast!" she yelled, backing off.

Guenhwyvar snarled again, baring sharp fangs. She didn't know or trust this strange Human and the panther was not allowing her close to Drizzt.

Shandra came to Drizzt's side without trouble. "Drizzt, wake up. Wake up," she said and shook him gently. She noticed a strange necklace in Drizzt hand, gold with a star sapphire. She wondered where he got it. A groan pulled her attention.

Drizzt's eyes opened slowly. "What happened?" he asked groggily.

"That' what we should be asking. Your friend led us to you, passed out cold on the ground," Tarion said.

"Where'd did you get that?" Shandra asked, gesturing to the necklace he was still holding.

Drizzt looked at the necklace for a minute, puzzled then he remembered. "It was on the statue," he said. "I touched it and then I passed out. That's all I remember."

Shandra and Tarion exchanged concerned glances. "Did you hit your head?" Shandra asked.

"No, of course not," Drizzt said.

"Then you were dreaming or seeing things because there's no statue in sight," Renee snorted. "Unless you're making it up to cover your ineptness.

Drizzt looked over to where he remembered the statue being and found it was gone. "It was here. I saw it," he muttered. He glared at Renee. "I wasn't dreaming or seeing things and I am certainly not inept," he added. He stood and staggered as everything spun dizzily around him. He would have fallen flat on his face if Shandra hadn't caught him.

"We can't go on with you in this sort of shape. We'll camp here and continue in the morning if you're up to it," Shandra said.

"I can travel," Drizzt protested.

"Tomorrow if you're strong enough," Shandra said in a tone that warned there would be no arguing.

Drizzt nodded reluctantly. "Tomorrow," he agreed. They set up camp, but Shandra wouldn't let Drizzt help with anything.

Drizzt had nothing to do, but sit and watch the others work. Guenhwyvar sprawled out beside him. He must have dozed off because he found Renee standing over him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, I brought your share of supper," Renee said, offering a plate and taking a step closer.

Guenhwyvar growled at her again.

Renee scowled at the panther and thrust the plate into Drizzt's hands then stormed off.

Drizzt frowned, wondering why Guen was acting like that. She had never done it before.

**__**

Guen certainly doesn't like her. R/R please!


	21. An Escape from Darkness

**__**

Thanks to all the folks that reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Chapter 21--An Escape from Darkness

Kylia knew that she had to escape before the vampire returned to claim her. She stood by the locked door and waited. She knew that someone would bring food soon. A couple hours after dawn she finally heard the soft click of the door being unlocked and it opened. She was relieved to see a servant instead of a guard. Lunging, she shoved the servant with all her might, pushing her away from the door.

Dishes crashed to the floor as Kylia ducked out the door, but she ignored it and pulled the door shut and locked it. She hurried down the hall to find a way out.

A guard attracted by the noise loomed in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

Kylia froze as the guard approached her. He had been among the ones that wretched vampire had given her too. Instinctively, she backed away.

"Running away, wench? The master won't be pleased. You'll be punished for this," the guard said, leering at her. He kept coming until she was trapped against the wall.

Noticing the knife in the guard's belt, Kylia suddenly had an idea. "Please, if you don't tell him I'll do anything you want!" she begged.

"Anything, wench?" the guard asked. His eyes moved over her body.

"Anything," Kylia whispered. "Just don't tell the master I tried to run."

Grinning, the guard seized her arm and pulled her into a nearby room. The door was barely closed before he was kissing her brutally.

"Please, not so rough," Kylia pleaded when she could. "Don't hurt me, please."

"Shut up, wench and strip for my pleasure," the guard said coldly. He backed off to watch with cruel, lust-filled eyes. "Do as I say!"

Kylia hung her head in feigned submission and obeyed.

The guard strode over and pulled her into his arms. He picked her up and carried her over to the small bed. He straddled her hips and began touching and kneading her breasts roughly them

Kylia forced herself to wither and whimper as he touched her, feigning passion. When he was occupied she slid her hand down to the knife and slid it from the sheath. The guard was to intent on her to notice. "Pig," Kylia whispered in his ear. "Your pawing disgusts me." She kissed him and as she did she drove the knife into the guard's back.

The guard cried out into her mouth then collapsed bonelessly on top of her. Kylia shoved him with all her strength and the guard fell heavily off the bed, quite dead. "Wael, I'm still a Drow and I won't be conquered by you," she hissed. She cleaned the knife off on the dead man's clothes and got dressed. She left the room, taking the weapon with her. She would escape this place now. If she couldn't escape she would plunge the knife into her heart rather then be recaptured and made like Glenna.

**__**

Meanwhile

Guenhwyvar wasn't any friendlier to Renee the next morning, in fact it seemed like things had gotten worse. When the vampire hunter came within ten feet of Drizzt the panther snarled at her and showed impressive fangs. "Can't you send that creature back where she came from?" Renee demanded.

Drizzt shrugged and took the statuette out to send her home. Guenhwyvar promptly swatted it out of Drizzt's hand, making it quite clear she wasn't ready to be dismissed yet.

"What has gotten into her?" Shandra asked.

Drizzt shrugged helplessly. "I guess she isn't ready to leave yet," he said. He picked up the statuette and put it away.

Guenhwyvar rubbed against Drizzt affectionately, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Shandra shook her head and walked off. An hour later they were on their way once again.

**__**

Don't worry, the action will pick up soon! R/R please!


	22. Freedom from Darkness

Sigh, all right, everyone, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I won't promise because of my limited time it's hard to do. Here we go!

Chapter 22--Freedom from Darkness

Kylia somehow managed to avoid the rest of the guards and make her way out of the house. She was sure there had to be a stable about and she was right. She went inside and hurriedly chose a horse. She knew little about tack, so she put on a bridle and managed to mount. Kicking the horse into a gallop she rode for her freedom.

The wind in her face felt good and she was finally free! As she got further away she was startled and thrilled to find her spells coming back into her mind. Whatever the vampire had done to suppress them must have worn off or faded with distance. Laughing in sheer joy, she urged the horse along faster. Her joy was tempered by the knowledge that when the dead guard was found she would be pursued and at night the vampire would be free to follow her as well. She had to find Drizzt and the others by then. It was then she remembered. She fumbled in her belt pouch and much to relief found a lock of white hair tied with a leather thong. Pulling the horse to a stop, she chanted the words to a locate person spell. The spell worked and she soon was headed in the right direction.

**__**

Meanwhile

Guenhwyvar finally tired enough where she allowed herself to be sent home, but Renee was starting to make Drizzt feel very uncomfortable. She kept staring at him in a way that reminding him of the measuring stares of a high priestess trying to decide if a male was worth sparing and he didn't like it.

"We should stop for a bit and rest the horses. We could use a bit of food and a rest too," Shandra said.

"Sounds good," Tarion said. They dismounted and Drizzt tended to the horses like he always did, but this time Renee stayed close.

"I would like to speak with you alone," Renee said.

"This is as alone as you're going to get," Drizzt said coolly.

Renee shrugged. "As you wish. I have found myself getting more interested in you as we've traveled. Few dare challenge me so boldly as you did. I have decided that you might be worthy of my attentions and perhaps more," Renee said.

"Sorry, not in the least interested," Drizzt said. He turned away to check on Titan then jumped barely biting back a yelp of pain. Renee had pinched him! He whirled, eyes blazing. "I gave you no permission to lay a hand on me!" he said.

"I had wondered if that delicious rump of yours was as well muscled as it appeared. It seems that it is," Renee said and winked roguishly at him.

Drizzt couldn't believe his ears and for a minute he couldn't speak, but he wasn't speechless for long. ""Don't you ever touch me again or I swear you'll lose fingers," he hissed and stalked off.

Shandra looked up as Drizzt came up with a smile. It quickly faded at the look on his face. "Drizzt, what's the matter?" she asked.

Drizzt decided not to mention what Renee had done. "It's nothing serious, just been a hard journey," he said. "We shouldn't linger to long."

"Tarion said the same thing. We won't linger long," Shandra said.

"There's a horse approaching!" Tarion called. He'd been on watch. Immediately they prepared, but Drizzt, Tarion and Shandra were completely caught off guard by who rode up.

"Kylia!" Tarion yelled. He hurried up as she slid from the horse's back and hugged her. "Thank Tyr you're safe!" One arm around her waist, he brought Kylia to the group and helped her sit down.

Drizzt and Shandra voiced their delight she was unharmed as well and Kylia smiled then fear flickered in her eyes. "We dare not stay here. When it gets dark he'll come after me. I don't understand why I haven't been pursued all ready," she said.

Renee rudely butted in before anyone could answer. "Is this _Drow_ the friend that you were on the way to rescue?" she asked.

"Yes and don't you dare speak of her so rudely," Tarion warned. "I won't put up with it."

Renee snorted, but said nothing more, instead she changed the subject. "Since your friend is no longer in the vampire's hands you'll be leaving I assume," she said. Her tone made it clear she thought they would and they were cowards for doing so.

"We can't run," Drizzt said.

Shandra and Tarion gave him looks mixed with surprise and admiration. Shandra nodded in agreement. "We have to go after him or he'll come after us for sure," she said.

"He has that woman, Glenna, with him. She's a vampire too. He called her his bride and that was the fate he planned for me," she said.

Tarion noticed the faint trembling in Kylia's voice. "Don't worry, my Lady. I'll keep you safe from harm," he said. He was rewarded with a truly beautiful smile.

"If we must continue then I can show you right to his lair," Kylia said.

"Then let us go and end this foul creature's evil!" Shandra said. They gathered their things and galloped off, eager to end the threat and destroy the vampires.

**__**

Hopefully this was a little better, I thought this would be a good ending. R/R please!


	23. Battle Plans

**__**

Hello again, I hope the last chapter was more suitable. This might be a bit short because of time, but I'll do my best!

Chapter 23--Battle Plans

They soon arrived at the vampire's lair with Kylia's guidance and it was still daylight, which was good.

Renee examined the rather plain manor house and frowned. "This can't be the thing's lair. It's to casual," she said. "You must have made a mistake."

"I know where I escaped from. Do you think I'm addle brained?" Kylia demanded.

"No, not really that, but you probably suffered a horrible ordeal at the night creature's hands. You might be confused and disoriented," Renee said, but her tone showed no sympathy.

Drizzt winced at that and prepared for an explosion. He was sure that Kylia wouldn't take Renee's comment well and he wouldn't really blame her if she didn't.

Kylia's eyes narrowed dangerously and she began to reply then seemed to catch herself. She said something in Drow then looked away.

Drizzt eyes widened in shock at Kylia's vile language. If a Drow male had ever said that to a high priestess then he would've lost his tongue at least.

Renee unfortunately noticed the expression on Drizzt's face. "Was that your tongue? What did she say to me?" she demanded.

"Forget it, I value my hide to much to end up in the middle of this little spat," Drizzt said and glanced at Shandra. "So how do you want to proceed?"

****

"That should be left to me. I'm a vampire hunter," Renee said. "None of you are experienced at this." She examined the house and snorted. "Never seen a lair this unimpressive."

"That's true, how dumb of the vampire to pick a lair that is non-descript enough that it will not draw attention," Drizzt agreed blandly.

Kylia giggled and muffled it with her hand an instant to late.

Renee glared at her then at him. "We will go through the back and work our way to the vampire, killing any guards in our way," she said.

Drizzt shook his head. "I would bet that all obvious entrances are trapped or warded," he remarked, dismounting. The others did the same and they tethered their horses. That done they moved cautiously towards the house.

They reached the back door without incident and Shandra gestured Drizzt forward. "Can you detect traps?" she asked.

"I'm a ranger, not a thief," Drizzt pointed out.

Shandra muttered an unladylike curse. "Damn, we should have considered this," she said.

"I can help. I have a spell that can detect normal traps and one that will detect magical traps," Kylia said.

"Then do it," Renee ordered rudely.

"Please do, Kylia, it isn't safe to stand here," Shandra added quickly.

Kylia flashed a quick glare at Renee then began to chant. She finished, but nothing seemed to happen. "No non-magical traps, now I'll check for magical ones," she said and chanted again. This time when she finished the door glowed such a bright blue that it was nearly blinding.

"I'd say that's a definite yes," Drizzt said.

"Most definite," Kylia agreed.

"So remove the traps, we have no time to waste," Renee said.

Kylia gave her an exasperated look. "The spells are too strong for me to remove. Can your mage remove them?" she asked.

Renee looked at him. "Well, Galen?" she asked.

Galen glanced at the glowing door and did a spell of his own. "No, the magic is too strong," he said.

"Then how in the nine hells do we get in?" Renee demanded in annoyance.

"I have an idea," Kylia said and grinned a bit mischievously. She looked at Drizzt. "Take off your boots," she said and began to remove her own.

Drizzt looked puzzled only briefly then grinned and followed suit.

****

Hopefully this is long enough. R/R please!


	24. Infiltration

****

Hi there, I am so glad everyone is enjoying this. Here's the next part. () means mental telepathy.

Chapter 24--Inflitration

After both of them had removed their boots Kylia took Drizzt's hands in hers. She began to chant a spell softly. When she finished she released his hands. "Done, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Ready, let's go," Drizzt said.

The rest watched as the two Drow scaled the wall as easily as a spider.

Once they reached one of the windows Kylia checked to see if it was locked and trapped. It wasn't, so they opened it and slipped inside.

Drizzt looked around then shook his head. "Wonderful, we've snuck into a storeroom," he muttered.

"It could have been worse. We could've snuck into a harem," Kylia grinned. She went to the door and listened. "I don't hear anything or anyone out there."

"Then let's go let the rest of the party in and find the vampire," Drizzt said. He opened the door cautiously and glanced up and down the hall.. It was indeed deserted.

They left the storeroom and began to work their way down. They had to hide many times to keep from being seen by roaming guards.

They didn't want to get into a fight until they had too. It would draw attention and that was the last thing they wanted.

Finally they made it to the door and opened it for the others and they hurried inside.

"We don't have much time left. It's starting to get dark. It must have been later then we thought," Shandra said.

"Then let's go. The bloodsucker will be hiding in the lowest level of the building. Come with me," Renee said. She headed towards the hall with determined strides.

No sooner then they entered the hall then they were spotted by a group of seven guards.

Six charged towards them, but the seventh ran the other way.

"We have to stop him before he sounds an alarm," Shandra said.

"We'll get him, you take care of the others in the meantime," Kylia said. She grabbed Drizzt's hand and chanted a spell. They disappeared then reappeared behind the guards then went after the fleeing guard as he ran around the corner. They came around the corner and saw him run through a door then close it. Their sharp ears heard the click of a lock.

"Damn!" Drizzt growled as they skidded to a stop in front of the door. "We can't let him get away."

"Don't worry. I'll get us in," Kylia said. She chanted a spell and there was a click as the lock opened. "Knock spell, let's go." She opened the door and cried out in horror as a sword plunged towards her head.

Drizzt knew their was no time for finesse. He threw himself into her and they both tumbled to the floor out of the weapon's path. The guard cursed and fled once again.

Drizzt and Kylia sprang back to their feet and continued the pursuit.

Meanwhile

Renee finished cleaning her blade and looked around at the dead guards with grim satisfaction. "We have to catch up with the others," she said. The others agreed and they hurried off in the direction they'd gone.

(Why are you sharing the glory with these do-gooders?) a voice said. (Do not speak aloud just thinklof the answer.)

Renee was caught of guard by the voice that spoke in her mind and barely managed not to react. (Who are you?) she asked.

(One that can grant your most secret desires. Power, wealth, a kingdom of your own, anything you want I can give you,) the voice crooned.

(Like what?) Renee asked. (it's you, isn't it, monster?)

(My name is Altos and who is truly the monster here?) the voice asked. (You are the ones that are trespassing, but that is not important. Think of what I am offering you. All you have to do is accept it and you will have it all. The Drow who scorns you will be yours alone. How would you like to see him kneeling, cringing, at your feet as your slave, eager to serve you in any way you wish? I can give you this and so much more,) Altos crooned.

Renee was silent as she moved on and the vampire continued trying to seduce her and make her will his. Renee found herself listening with more and more interest as they traveled.

**_Sneaky bastard, R/R please!_**


	25. Seduction

****

Hi there, here's the next chapter. Because of the Thanksgiving holiday no more updates this week. Happy Thanksgiving!

Chapter 25--Seduction

Drizzt and Kylia charged into the room. A hiss of air alerted Drizzt and he ducked as the sword whipped over his head.

Kylia stepped back in case he went for her then began to chant a spell.

Drizzt drew his scimitars, ready to leap back at the guard, but it wasn't necessary.

The guard screamed and screamed as his skin turned dry and brittle. After minutes the mummified body crumpled.

Drizzt shook his head in shocked disgust. "What do you call that?" he asked.

"Pure nastiness," Kylia said. "The spell is called dehydrate. It takes all water from the body."

"That's nasty, really nasty, Kylia," Drizzt grumbled.

Just then the others caught up to them.

Shandra saw the mummified body and gasped in horror. "What did you do to him?" she asked.

"Stopped him from sounding an alarm like we wanted," Kylia said.

"After that fight I doubt it will matter," Drizzt said. "Someone will find the bodies."

"You're right, but there's no help for it. Let's get going before anyone comes along," Tarion said.

"Let Drizzt and I take the lead. We're used to stalking," Kylia said.

"Good idea, but be careful. We don't know what might be lurking around," Tarion said.

Drizzt headed off first, scimitars ready.

Kylia waited until he was ten feet down the hall then followed. A glint of gold from her wrist. She paused to look and frowned. She was still wearing the bracelet that Altos had put on her when she had first been captured, the one that was supposed to suppress her magic. She pulled at it warily. She was surprised and relieved when it came off. The magic must have faded or something. She almost tossed it away then changed her mind and dropped it into her belt pouch. It might be useful later.

Renee walked at the back of the group. The voice had stopped invading her thoughts now, but she hadnt stopped thinking about what had been promised to her. The voice would return to see what her answer was soon and she knew what it would be now. The Drow would be hers.

It got darker in the hall and all four Elves began to use their night vision. Drizzt had just stopped and turned to see if the Humans in the group needed help when a torch flared up. "Shu!" he hissed, blinking until his vision cleared. "Next time warn us before you do that," he growled.

"We couldn't see," Renee said.

"Well, neither could I for a moment and that could have been a moment to long if something attacked us right then," Drizzt retorted. He turned and continued down the hall, scanning the shadows alertly as he walked. Ten minutes later movement caught Drizzt's eye and he jumped back just in time to avoid a giant spider as it tried to drop on him from the ceiling. It hissed menacingly at him and scuttled forward, venom dripping from its fangs.

Drizzt would never have admitted it to anyone, but spiders gave him the creeps, especially after all the warnings about killing or even laying a finger on one in Menzoberrazen. He was torn between attacking and backing off.

Kylia saw the hesitation and knew why, but she wasn't going to let her younger brother get hurt. Chanting a spell, she slapped her hands together. "Squish!" she cried.

Suddenly the spider was flattened like someone had stepped on it. Green blood sprayed everywhere, splattering Drizzt as well. "Ugh, why me?" he complained, "what was that spell?" He looked at Kylia.

Kylia smirked. "I made that one, power word squish!" she snickered and began to laugh.

Drizzt burst out laughing too. The rest of the party stared at them as if they'd both gone made, which made it even more funny.

****

I kind of like that spell, I got to remember that! Translation: Shu is Drow for shit. Did I spell the city name right? I had nothing handy to look it up. R/R please!


	26. Embracing Darkness

**__**

Hello, hope everyone had a nice holiday, I did. Here's more!

Chapter 26--Embracing Darkness

Shandra waited patiently for Drizzt and Kylia to regain their composure.

Renee wasn't as polite. "Are you two going to stand there sniggering or are we going to find the vampire?" she demanded.

"Actually we're enjoying standing here and sniggering, as you put it, but we'll go now," Kylia smirked.

Drizzt took a deep breath then nodded in agreement.

Kylia looked Drizzt over and wrinkled her nose. "This won't do, that spider blood stinks. Anything with a nose will be able to smell you coming," she said.

Drizzt looked down at himself and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I'm not exactly thrilled about it either, but I can't do much about it now," he said.

"I can, hold still." Kylia said. She chanted for a moment then tapped Drizzt on the shoulder. "Sparkle," she said.

Just like that every trace of spider blood was gone and he looked the way he had before.

Drizzt gave Kylia an approving nod. "Nice spell, thanks," he said.

"You're welcome, let's go," Kylia said and they returned to the hunt.

It was then that the voice returned_. "Have you considered my offer, hunter?" _it asked.

"_I have and I accept. What do I need to do?"_ Renee asked, eying Drizzt possessively. She listened closely as the voice told her what she needed to do. Once the explanation was over she frowned thoughtfully. _There is a lot of risk in this plan of yours. I doubt he will be easy to subdue, _she said.

__

Certainly the prize is worth the risk, the voice purred.

Renee allowed herself to look Drizzt over once again then smiled. _Indeed it is. I will act when you have told me, _she said. She didn't know it, but those words had damned her.

__

Good, don't concern yourself. All will be as you wish, the voice said and it faded from her thoughts. She moved along with the rest of the group, waiting for the time to make her move.

They reached the end of the hall and found a flight of steps going up. "Well, this isn't the right way. We most certainly want to go down, not up," Drizzt said.

"All we can do is backtrack and look in another direction," Kylia sighed. "I sure hate wasting this much time. It must be dark now and that night hunter will be awake."

"No help for it. We'll just have to prepare ourselves for the worst," Drizzt said. He turned to retrace his steps and nearly walked into Renee.

"I think we should change our order. The magic users should be in the middle with the warriors in the front and in the back. It would be the best defense ," Renee said.

Shandra had to agree. "That would be the best way to go," she said.

They rearranged themselves in the way Renee had suggested. Drizzt ended up in the back with Renee, which he really didn't like to much, but he didn't argue. They slowly moved back the way they had come. They came to a long hall with a single door at the end. They went to it and Kylia did a spell to look for traps, but there were none. Slowly they entered a couple at a time.

Drizzt was about to follow Kylia when the door closed in his face. Startled, he whirled towards Renee. He barely had time to duck the punch she aimed at him. "What in the nine hells are you doing?" he demanded.

Renee didn't answer, instead she moved in, cornering Drizzt against the door, so he couldn't get away or dodge her attack.

**__**

Oh, boy, it has finally happened! Renee has made her move!


	27. Betrayal

**__**

Hi there! It's nearly Christmas! This time of the year is so stressful. I HATE being good!

Chapter 27--Betrayal

Drizzt had noticed that Renee didn't draw a weapon. It seemed that she was just trying to restrain him.

"Give in, Drow, don't force me to hurt you to take you. I plan to have you as mine, willing or not," Renee said. "He has promised to fulfill my desires and you are one of them."

"Him? Are you saying you made a pact with the vampire? How could you?" Drizzt demanded.

"It will bring me power," Renee said, then surprisingly she backed off. "Surrender to me, Drizzt, and I will share all I gain with you."

"I want no power given by a perversion of nature!" Drizzt retorted.

Renee's eyes narrowed. "As you wish, if you will not give yourself willingly then I will take you by force," she said.

Drizzt had to get away from the door he was cornered against. He needed room to move. He took a deep breath then lunged forward with all his strength.

Renee was strong, but she was caught off guard. She wasn't knocked down, but he did knock her aside. She drew her sword with a curse.

Drizzt drew his scimitars and faced Renee defiantly.

Renee lunged, slashing at his legs.

Drizzt parried the blow aside with one blade then thrust the other at her face.

Renee pulled back, barely avoiding the thrust.

Loud banging came from the door, but both of them ignored it.

Kylia stood at the door and listened. The clang of weapons from outside told them there was a fight going on, but not what had happened. They had tried to open the door, but it seemed to be locked or sealed. Shandra and Tarion had tried to break it down, but not even that had worked.

"They're being attacked! We have to get in there and help!" Kylia said.

"Can you use a spell and blast it open?" Shandra asked.

"It's too risky, we don't know where they are. I could hit one of them," Kylia said.

Getting angry and frustrated, Renee grew careless with her attacks. She cursed as her sword was knocked from her hand and flew across the room. "Damn you!" she snarled.

Drizzt started to swing again, but suddenly an icy hand clamped around his wrist and twisted brutally. He cried out in pain as Twinkle fell from numb fingers. He was spun to face a leering Glenna.

"Hello, Drow," Glenna purred and smiled, showing her fangs. "I have been so eager to see you again."

Drizzt reacted instinctively, he buried the ice brand into Glenna's side.

Glenna looked down at the blade without a hint of pain on her face. "That was very ill-mannered of you," she said. She released Drizzt's wrist and seized the front of his shirt then threw him.

Drizzt slammed into the wall across the room so hard it knocked the breath out him. He slid to the floor in a heap, trying to get his breath.

Smirking, Glenna pulled the scimitar out of her side and tossed it contemptuously aside. "Fool, you can't hurt me," she said.

Renee picked up her sword then came over to Drizzt, looming over him. "You should have given in when I gave you the chance," she said. She dragged him to his feet by his hair.

Drizzt hissed in pain and grabbed her wrist. "I'd rather die," he retorted.

"To bad you aren't going to get that option," Renee sneered. Her fist slammed into Drizzt's face, knocking him out. Renee let the unconscious Drow fall to the floor at her feet.

Glenna came up beside her. "I take it you are pleased?" she asked.

"Very pleased, I have what I wanted," Renee said.

Suddenly Glenna seized Renee and whirled her to face her. "No, we have what we wanted, foolish hunter!" she hissed. Glenna yanked the hunter's head back and sank her fangs into her throat.

Renee was helpless as the vampiress fed.

**__**

I got Renee vamped! Go me! R/R please!


	28. Never Surrender

**__**

Hi there, I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers new and old for sticking with me!

Chapter 28--Never Surrender

Glenna didn't stop feeding until every drop of blood was gone then she dropped Renee's limp body like it was nothing but garbage. She moved over to Drizzt who was starting to regain consciousness. She seized him by the hair and began dragging him away.

Drizzt jerked as he awoke to sharp pain in his scalp and instinctively grabbed for the wrist of whomever held him. The skin under his hand was cold and he remembered everything. He jerked away, feeling his hair rip from his scalp, and stifled a cry at the sharp pain. He managed to get to his feet just as Glenna turned.

"A temporary escape at best, Drow. Now come quietly or suffer. I have directions from the master to bring you to him alive, but no orders about you being undamaged," Glenna said.

Drizzt glanced around quickly to see Twinkle lying on the floor, not more then three feet away. He lunged for it. He felt sharp, claw like nails rake his shoulder , drawing blood as Glenna grabbed for him. He managed to evade her and snatched up Twinkle.

Glenna hissed, showing her fangs. "Little fool, that won't help you," she said.

Drizzt felt bile rise in his throat when he saw the blood all over Glenna's mouth and throat. He saw Renee's discarded, bloodless body on the floor. "I'll die before I go anywhere with you," he said.

Glenna laughed and lunged at him. "I'll rip out your heart and eat it before your dying eyes, Drow!" she cried.

Drizzt thrust out with Twinkle and the scimitar plunged into the vampiress, impaling her through the stomach.

A hellish shriek of agony rang out, blackish blood seeped from the wound and splattered the floor. Glenna looked at Drizzt in shocked disbelief and horror. "Damn you, but I'll return, Drow!" she cried. Her body faded into green vapor and disappeared.

Drizzt lowered the blade, feeling so weary that he was near collapse. He knew he hadn't killed the vampiress, only forced her to retreat. She would indeed return. A loud crash behind him made him start and he whirled, ready to fight, but it was just the door finally flying open.

Shandra and the others reentered. Galen was the first to notice Renee's body. He went to her side with Thom close behind. "What happened?" Galen asked.

"A vampire killed her. I'm sorry," Drizzt said.

Thom murmured a prayer to his deity then gave Drizzt a knowing look. "We must go on, her soul is gone, but is at peace. We can do nothing for her now," he said.

They returned to the open door and walked down the steps, careful to stick together.

**__**

Meanwhile

Glenna reappeared in the lower chamber . A dozen Humans, bound tightly at the wrist and ankles, laid on the stone floor, emergency supplies for the vampires. She grabbed the nearest one, a girl barely a teenager and drained her dry. Dropping the body, she saw that her wound was fully healed. She swept out of the chamber to return to Altos's side.

Altos was waiting for her. "You failed me, Glenna," he said.

"I killed that nuisance hunter just as you said!" Glenna protested.

"Perhaps, but you didn't bring the Drow to me as you were supposed too," Altos said.

"I didn't not know of the potency of the weapon he carries," Glenna protested.

"Then you'll be lest careless next time. I want both the Drow, but the elves are yours to feed upon, my sweet," Altos said.

Glenna nodded. "I won't fail you again, my master," she said.

**__**

Just a warning, I am going to New York for Christmas, (the state, not the city) so no updates until around the 3rd of January. Happy Holidays to all of you! R/R please!


	29. Into the Depths

****

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I caught a really nasty cold, so writing anything was the least of my worries, but I'm over it now!

Chapter 29--Into the Depths

The reached the bottom of the stairs which were dimly lit and covered with fungus and grime. "Must be the low rent district," Drizzt snorted, making a face at the foul stench that filled the air.

Kylia snickered softly behind him. "Anyone care for a guided tour?" she asked then paused thoughtfully. "You know it just hit me that we haven't eaten for hours and I'm starved."

"How can you think of food with this stench?" Galen asked.

"I'm famished too," Drizzt remarked.

Shandra shook her head. "Sometimes you two are beyond my comprehension," she said.

"We're Drow, we're supposed to be mysterious and intriguing," Kylia said, batting her eyelashes coyly at Tarion.

Drizzt barely managed to hide a snicker. He took his pack and began digging through it. Pulling out a leather wrapped bundle, he opened it to reveal dried meat and dried fruit.

He studied it ruefully. "It's not going to be an elegant meal," he said.

"That's alright, we can change that once we're done here. I haven't had an elegant meal for a long time," Kylia said. "Let's pause here to eat."

Everyone agreed, so they found a place to sit down and Drizzt passed the bundle around. Dried food wasn't the most exciting meal, that was true, but at least it was filling. After a brief rest they gathered up their things and moved on with the hunt.

The further they went the more unpleasant it got. Mold and fungus lined the walks and the floor. The stench seemed to get worse the further they went.

"I'm glad we ate before we got down here, because right now food is definitely the furthest thing from my mind," Drizzt grumbled.

"Mine either, I'm too busy trying to keep down what I ate," Kylia said.

They came to a fork in the path, one led to the right and one led to the left. "Which way?" Shandra asked.

"Perhaps we should split up to search both," Galen suggested.

"No, that wouldn't be wise. We need to stick together," Drizzt said. "We'll search one way then check out the other if we need too."

"So which one do we start with? Left or right?" Tarion asked.

Drizzt moved forward into the opening of the right tunnel and peered down it, pausing to listen then repeated the process with the left one. "We should start with the right," he said.

"Why is that?" Galen asked.

"I'm not sure, but somehow that's the feeling I get," Drizzt said.

"Then we'll do it. Let's go, we're wasting time," Shandra said.

They headed cautiously down the right hand hall, watching warily for anything unusual or strange. Drizzt led the way, moving as silently as a shadow, but the effect was ruined by the armor Shandra and Tarion wore. After listened to the clanking of their footsteps Drizzt stopped. "Can you or Kylia do something about that plate mail? Everything down here will know we're coming from that racket," he said.

"I can fix that problem," Galen said. He chanted and gestured for several minutes. "Now try it."

Shandra and Tarion moved forward and this time there wasn't a sound.

"That's better," Drizzt said. They walked another hour then spotted a door in the wall. After checking for traps, Drizzt opened it.

What happened next caught them all by surprise. The minute the door opened something leaped from the room, slamming into Drizzt with brutal force and sending him flying into the wall. He crumpled to the ground, conscious, but dazed.

"Drizzt!" Shandra yelled. She drew her sword and lunged at the thing.

****

Cliffhanger! R/R please! By the way New York is really cool!


	30. Coming to a Head

**__**

Hello again! Another big thank you to all my reviewers, new and old.

Chapter 30--Coming to a Head

Shandra slashed open the thing's side and realized for the first time it was a dire wolf, but she discovered something worse. No blood came from the wound and the wolf didn't seem to feel it. "Undead!" she yelled.

Thom began a prayer to his God, hoping to destroy the vile thing or at least force it away. "Be careful!" he warned.

Ignoring the blow the undead beast lunged for Drizzt and sank its teeth into his leg. It ripped and tore at the Drow.

Kylia began a spell that would affect the zombie wolf without harming Drizzt. A small fireball appeared in her hand and she darted forward to shove her hand against it.

The wolf's fur burst into flame and it yelped and thrashed as the flames consumed it. Soon all that was left was a pile of ash.

Shandra sheathed her sword and knelt beside Drizzt. "Oh, Tyr, your leg, it's horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Just a flesh wound," Drizzt joked, trying not to wince.

"Shut up! Your leg is mangled," Shandra said. She began digging in her pack.

"You should allow me to heal it. If an undead's bite isn't treated properly it could cause a serious infection or disease," Thom said.

"Do it, he can't walk with his leg like that and we can't carry him," Kylia said.

Thom nodded and knelt beside Drizzt. He began to pray softly. The prayer was answered and soon Drizzt's leg was completely healed.

"Thanks," Drizzt said and stood up. "We should get moving." He moved cautiously towards the open door. He peered into the room, allowing his vision to go into night vision.

"Anything?" Kylia asked.

"Not that I can see, but I can't be certain of it," Drizzt said.

"Why is that?" Thom asked.

"Because undead don't have body heat and it's dark, so he can't see with normal vision," Kylia said.

"Then we need light and I can take care of that," Galen said. He chanted softly and a small globe of light appeared and floated into the room. Its light showed at least two dozen skeletons. The light must have triggered something because they all moved towards them.

"Looks like we definitely opened the wrong door," Kylia said.

Drizzt slammed the door. "Lock it with a spell, quick!" he said.

Kylia chanted the spell and it was done.

"Let's get out of here," Drizzt said. No one had any protested and they hurried off. Suddenly the hall ended at a spiral staircase leading up.

"Looks like we don't have a choice, but to go up," Thom said.

"There might be a secret door, so let's look around first," Tarion said.

They looked around, but found no sign of any kind of hidden door, so finally they went slowly up the stairs. After twenty minutes they entered a huge and lavishly decorated room. Several old and dusty instruments sat in one corner.

"It's a ballroom, but I wonder why the stairs led up here," Kylia said.

Drizzt frowned as he looked around the room. He couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that they had overlooked something important.

**__**

Close call with the skeletons, huh? R/R please!


	31. Seeking an Answer

**__**

The end of the chapter was from a remark Silverbane made in a review! Thanks for the push. (Plot bunnies hide while author laughs demonically as she types)

Chapter 31-Seeking an Answer

Shandra glanced at Drizzt. and saw he was examining one of the walls. "Drizzt, what're you doing?" she asked.

"Something's not right," Drizzt muttered. "There's no reason for those stairs to lead up here."

"Perhaps through one of those two doors," Shandra suggested.

Drizzt shook his head. "No, that doesn't make any sense either. A vampire would want its lair some place where there was no chance of any sunlight entering," he said.

Shandra smiled suddenly. "So there might be a secret door leading to hidden chamber," she said.

"That's what I'm thinking. We just have to find it," Drizzt said.

"Is it safe for us to split up and search?' Tarion asked.

"No one goes anywhere alone. We'll search in pairs," Drizzt said. "It'll be safer that way."

"What if we can't find it?" Galen asked.

"If we don't it'll be revealed to us eventually or they'll come after us," Drizzt said with shocking certainly.

"How do you know that?" Thom asked.

"Because when Kylia was kidnapped he dared us to come for her. He wanted us here, so sooner or later he'll confront us," Drizzt said.

They began to search the room carefully. After two hours of looking without success they were all getting tired and frustrated. They stopped to rest foe a while and have something to eat.

"For wanting us to find him he isn't making it easy," Tarion remarked then yawned. "Tyr's Blood, I'm tired."

"Perhaps we should try to get some rest. We haven't slept for a while," Shandra said. She looked at Drizzt. "Teams of two for each watch?"

Drizzt nodded. "Magical locks on the doors as well, please Kylia?" he asked.

"A wise idea, at least we'll have some extra security," Kylia said. She cast the spell on both doors then returned to the group. Sitting down and leaning against Tarion, she was delighted when his arms came around her and pulled her closer. "Rest, I'll be the first on watch," he said.

"Galen, will you watch with him? Next will be Shandra and Thom then Kylia and I," Drizzt said.

"Why those pairings?" Galen asked.

"So each magic user will have a warrior close by if needed," Drizzt said.

"You're quite good at strategy for a ranger," Galen remarked.

"I was a warrior and patrol scout before I even knew what a ranger was. I became a ranger when I came to the surface," Drizzt said. He settled down to sleep and the others soon joined him.

**__**

Meanwhile

The soft squeaking of rats filled the room as they approached Renee's crumpled body. A rat bolder then the rest sniffed warily at the corpse's face. Suddenly Renee's eyes opened, glowing savage red and her hand flashed out and seized the rat. Sinking her fangs into the rat, she drained it dry in seconds. Squeaking in terror, the other rats fled in all directions and disappeared.

Tossing the dried husk of the rat aside, Renee rose and left the room. Her new master had given her commands that she fully intended to follow. Once she did then she would be allowed to die…..To die was all that she wanted.

**__**

See what I mean! Bad, bad author! R/R please!


	32. Sibling Bonding

**__**

Hello and now a warm fluffy moment between our Drow siblings! Don't shoot me for this! Hides under computer desk with plot bunnies

Chapter 32-Sibling Bonding

Drizzt was shaken awake for his watch by Kylia. "Time to watch over the children's' nap," she teased.

"Better not let Tarion hear you say that. He might blister your arse for you," Drizzt said, standing up and stretching.

"Oooh, do you think he would? That sounds like fun!" Kylia teased.

"Sadist," Drizzt grumbled. "You're probably into bondage too."

"Sure," Kylia agreed cheerfully. "Whips, and collars are fun too."

Drizzt shivered in mock-horror, grimacing. "All right, that's enough on that subject," he commented. "I've already heard more than I want to know."

Kylia giggled then let it go. Her eyes turned serious. Suddenly she took Drizzt's hand and led him away from the party. "I want to talk to you alone," she said.

"About what?" Drizzt asked.

Kylia sat down and tugged him down next to her. "I want to know about you, everything about your feelings, thoughts and what has happened in your life," she said.

"Why?" Drizzt frowned, startled.

"Because I'm your big sister, yet I know hardly anything about you," Kylia said. She was smiling wryly.

Drizzt felt uncomfortable and adverted his eyes. "There's really nothing that important to tell," he said uncomfortably.

Reaching out, Kylia took Drizzt's hand then cupped his chin in her other one. "I think there is, please don't shut me out. You and I are the only family either of us have," she said. She gently lifted Drizzt's head, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Burdens shared are burdens halved."

"I wouldn't know where to begin," Drizzt sighed wearily.

"It's best to start at the beginning. Tell me everything starting from Mennzoberazen up to when we first met," Kylia said.

Drizzt sighed, he knew Kylia was not going to let it go until he did what he asked. "Alright, I'll tell you, but it will not be pleasant," he said.

Kylia drew Drizzt into her arms and hugged him warmly, stroking his hair. "I can put up with unpleasant things. I want to hear everything about you then I'll return the favor," she said.

Drizzt nodded then began telling his sister like she had asked.

Kylia's heart wept for her little brother as she listened. He had suffered so much. She was surprised he had survived the ordeals he'd went through sane. She felt Drizzt falter when he spoke of Zaknafein's sacrifice in his stead and instinctively hugged him closer. "It wasn't your fault never your fault," she whispered. It took nearly two hours for Drizzt to finish, by then they were both weeping to both their shock.

"You're so brave, so strong, little brother. Never doubt your strength of spirit or honor, because it is the strongest I have ever seen," she said. Eyes haunted, she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Now it is my turn."

Drizzt was just as shocked by her story as Kylia had been by his. He held her close when she spoke of the many tortures of mind, body and soul she had suffered. He rocked her in his arms when, sobbing, she spoke of the rapes she'd endured. "He was a pig, the worst kind of trash. You had no choice, but to kill him. I wish I could been there to help you," he said.

"so now you know everything," Kylia sniffed, wiping her eyes again. She pulled back and they searched each others' eyes for a long moment as they recovered their composure.

"I always wanted a real family, not the pale excuse for one among Drow," Drizzt said.

"So did I and somehow fate guided us to each other and we both have the family we longed for," Kylia said.

It was then that they truly felt like siblings for the first time. Whatever happened next they could face it together and offer each other their strength and support.

**__**

That wasn't so bad a fluff chapter. Let me know what you think! R/R please!


	33. New Vampiress

Chapter 33-New Vampiress

It was during the second watch when loud banging on the door woke everyone who was asleep. Everyone scrambled to their feet with weapons drawn.

"I sealed the door. It can't be opened unless I release the spell," Kylia said.

The banging got louder and more forcible then the door latch rattled briefly. The door rattled in it's frame as the banging started again. They heard frustrated hissing then scraping noises. It sounded like fingernails.

"Whatever is out there's really determined to get in here," Thom said.

The banging started again with even greater force, shaking the door more then before then there was a faint cracking sound.

"Its breaking through," Shandra said, preparing herself.

Drizzt moved to a chair sitting in the corner and demolished it with a couple of blows. Sharpening two of the legs, he stuck the makeshift stakes in his belt. "Everyone get away from the door."

The warning didn't come a minute to soon. No sooner then they got away from the door it was knocked from its hinges and sent flying across the room. It crashed into the wall with such force it broke apart.

The party was shocked and horrified by what entered. "Blessed Gods, Renee!" Thom groaned.

Renee's clothes were covered with her blood and her eyes glowed red like hot coals. She hissed, exposing newly formed fangs. She looked around the room then her eyes locked on Drizzt's. A heartbeat later she was going straight for him, howling like a maddened animal.

Drizzt grabbed one of the stakes just as Renee slammed into him and they both went down. It was all Drizzt could do to keep the insanely strong vampiress from his throat.

"Get off him, you bitch!" Kylia snarled. She fired magic missiles directly into Renee's back.

Shandra moved an instant later. She plunged her sword into Renee's back.

Renee howled in rage the twisted to strike at Shandra.

Shandra got out of the way just in time then went to attack again, slashing Renee's arm.

Renee released Drizzt and sprang to her feet so fast that Shandra was caught off guard. Renee's blow sent her flying to crash into the wall on the other side of the room.

Drizzt got to his feet and drew the stake then struck at Renee, even as she struck at Shandra. His wrist was seized and twisted so brutally that he lost the stake. He was spun around and found himself staring straight at Glenna.

"Nice of you to seek shelter right where we wanted you too, Drow," Glenna smirked.

Tarion saw that everything was going very badly and he had to move fast. He saw the stake Drizzt had dropped and snatched it up.

Glenna spun Drizzt around to face Renee, twisting his arm painfully behind his back. Her other hand used his hair to pull his head back, baring his throat. "Come have your supper, hunter. I'm sure the rats you ate weren't enough," she said.

Renee moved towards Drizzt, reaching out with clawed hands.

"No!" Tarion yelled and ran forward. He drove the stake directly through Renee's back and into her heart.

A horrible scream ripped through the air. Renee clawed uselessly at the stake as black blood sprayed from the wound and then she collapsed, decomposing before their eyes. All that was left was ashes.

"Let go of him!" Kylia demanded, preparing to cast another spell.

Suddenly a strong cold hand gripped her wrists. "None of that, my sweet," a familiar and hated voice whispered.

"Master Altos, why are you here?" Glenna asked.

"You're doing an appalling job of taking care of our enemies. You were supposed to grab the lady Drow then come to me with her. The male was to be dealt with after I had her," Altos said.

Shandra managed to get to her feet after shaking off her dizziness. She picked up her sword.

"Naughty, naughty paladin. Drop it or both Drow are dead. We will snap their necks like twigs. Surrender and you'll all live a little longer," Altos said.

"Don't do it Shandra," Drizzt said. He winced as Glenna yanked his head back further.

"Shut up or I might decide I'm hungry. You aren't in an envious position right now," Glenna warned. "You back off too." She glared at Tarion who obeyed.

Shandra looked from Drizzt to Kylia, clearly torn about what she should do.

**__**

Think this is a definite stand off! R/R please!


	34. No Turning Back

****

Finally there be an update! Don't lynch me! It's the plot bunnies fault!

No Turning Back

Shandra knew that surrendering to the vampire was not the best of plans, but it didn't seem like there was many options. She glanced at Drizzt. Torn between two equally bad choices, she wasn't sure what to do. Just as she was about to drop her sword their eyes met and Drizzt mouthed something at her. _Don't surrender, stall if you can, _it seemed he said. She lowered the blade. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement of some sort," she said.

Altos raised an eyebrow. "Why should I try to make an agreement when I have all the advantages and for that matter why would you, a paladin wish to do so?" he asked, trying to hide his interest, but everyone could hear it.

"Better then losing anyone else," Shandra shrugged, ignoring the fact that Tarion was staring at her in stunned shock with his mouth half open. He looked like a beached fish. It would have been funny if their situation wasn't so dire. "I am responsible for those that are with me after all."

"So much like a paladin, always taking the guilt for everything on their shoulders, BAH!" Altos sneered.

"Let me kill the Drow, master!" Glenna begged. She yanked brutally on Drizzt's hair, making him wince in pain.

"Be silent!" Altos hissed. "I am the master here! You seem to forget that!"

Glenna cringed. "I'm sorry, master," she whimpered.

Kylia realized that Altos was distracted by his conversation with Shandra. This was her chance, perhaps the only one she'd get. Her lips moved silently as she began a spell.

Altos glanced at Galen and Thom. "Look at me, mage," he whispered in a soft voice.

Without thinking Galen obeyed and found that he couldn't look away. The vampire's eyes bore into his and then seemed to search hi soul. It was then Altos's voice sounded in his head.

(Kill the cleric!) Altos ordered. (He's going to betray you like the hunter did. You must stop him. Kill him now!)

Against his will Galen drew his knife. His mind screamed warnings and protest, but his body was no longer his to command. Just then Thom turned before he could speak or protest Galen plunged his knife into the cleric's heart.

Horror and pain filled Thom's eyes. His lips moved as he tried to speak, but blood was all that came from his lips. His body fell to the floor. He was dead.

"Very good, mage. Now cut your own throat if you would," Altos said casually.

Shandra winced as the mage obeyed and his body collapsed next to the cleric in a rapidly spreading pool of blood.

"I fear you had to lose a couple more. I have no time to watch all of you and as for our bargain we both know that there is none possible. I don't like being tricked," Altos said. He looked thoughtfully at Drizzt.

Drizzt glared back at him, eyes glowing with purple flame. He didn't even try to hide his hate and disgust.

"You will make a fine vampire. Perhaps you and I can make an agreement. If you and the pretty one submit then the other two may leave," Altos offered.

"Don't you dare accept that, Drizzt. We won't leave either of you behind no matter what you agree too," Shandra said.

Kylia was ready without a hint of warning she shouted out the final word of the spell. Flames erupted around her and her captor.

"Kylia!" Tarion screamed. "No!"

It was too late to stop it. The flames had already enveloped them.

Shandra was shocked as well, but now they had a slight advantage, so she leaped on it. She aimed her sword at Glenna. "You're alone now. This blade will be able to hurt you. Let him go!" she demanded.

****

Poor Kylia, burned to a cinder with her captor! R/R please!


	35. Final Prayer and An Escape

**__**

Hi all, nothing to say, so on with the story!

Chapter 35 Final Prayer and An Escape

Glenna glanced over at the slowly dying flames then at Shandra. "I believe I will for I have gotten almost everything I wanted, but one last detail," she said. Suddenly she sank her fangs into Drizzt's throat, but instead of trying to feed she ripped. Blood sprayed from the deep tear as Drizzt cried out in agony. Glenna shoved Drizzt violently at Shandra then turned to mist and disappeared.

Shandra was forced to drop her sword to keep from stabbing Drizzt as he slammed into her. She lowered him to the floor as his blood soaked him and her, realizing how cold he felt to her touch already. "Oh, Gods! He's bleeding to death. I've got to stop it!" she groaned.

Drizzt tried to speak, but he coughed up blood, choking on it. Convulsively, his hand clenched at the empty air.

Shandra clamped her hand over the gaping wound and frantically started trying to heal the wound. There wasn't much time left before it would be too late. Without realizing it, she slipped into a trance.

A noise drew Tarion's attention back to the dying flames. All that was left of the vampire was charred bones then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Kylia!" he gasped. Kylia indeed was standing there, her clothes gone but not as much of a lock of her hair was damaged. Shaking off his shock, Tarion grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her then hugged her. "I thought you were dead," he breathed, close to tears.

"I did two spells, one was fireproofing, but I only did on my body not my clothes by accident. I hope you have some I can borrow," Kylia said, managing to tease a little then she saw Drizzt laying in a pool of blood and Shandra kneeling beside him. "What happened?' she cried.

"Glenna escaped, but before she did she laid open Drizzt's throat," Tarion said grimly. "She's trying to save him." There was nothing more to be said. They could do nothing but wait and watch as Shandra fought to save Drizzt's life.

Shandra felt like she was separated from her body and that her soul was merged with Drizzt. She could feel his heart stutter and die. She fought against it, fighting to keep it beating, to stem the flow of blood. She could feel the darkness of death sneaking in and she fought to push it back. Finally power surged free and she screamed her triumph as she felt the wound heal. She felt exhaustion overwhelm her and darkness feel over her as she fainted.

Tarion and Kylia rushed to their friends' sides when Shandra collapsed. Tarion gently pulled Shandra off Drizzt while Kylia knelt to check on him.

"Shandra just fainted. What about Drizzt? Is he alive?" Tarion asked.

"Yes, thank the Gods, the wound is closed," Kylia sighed.

"They will both need to rest. I'll do an attack evil spell and make sure that creature is truly gone," Tarion said. It turned out she was, so they settled down to wait.

It was nearly ten hours later before Shandra woke, four hours after Drizzt. She sat up fast. "Drizzt!" she cried, looking around.

Tarion immediately came to her side. "Easy, he's fine, thanks to you. He and Kylia went to look around."

"The vampire?" Shandra asked.

"She escaped, I'm sorry," Tarion said.

"Don't be. We'll go back to our home temple and tell the High Priest. She'll be hunted down and destroyed by them or us," Shandra said.

"Fair enough, we can leave when they return," Tarion said.

**__**

Meanwhile

Drizzt and Kylia had discovered an interesting door. "It's got a lot of magic on it as well as all those locks," Kylia said. "What do you think is in there?"

"Treasure, perhaps, but I want to find out for sure if we can," Drizzt said.

"I'll start trying to dispel the magic," Kylia said and began to chant softly.

Drizzt took a look around while she was busy then noticed something on the floor of interest. "Scrape marks?" he muttered, "like a door would make."

Kylia finished her first spell then heard Drizzt call to her and went over to him. "What is it?" she asked.

"I think that door is meant to be a distraction, look at these marks," Drizzt said.

Kylia did and came to the same conclusion. "A secret door! Let's find how it opens!" she said eagerly. After an hour of searching they were starting to get annoyed. The trigger to open the door was more well-hidden then they had thought.

"Maybe it opens with a word or phrase. The problem is what word or phrase," Drizzt grumbled, scowling at the door.

"That's got to be it and I think I can do a spell to find out what it is!" Kylia said, eyes bright and excited. She laid her hand on the door and began to chant a spell. Once finished she was quiet for a long minute then laughed triumphantly. "I got it!" she declared gleefully. "Open in the name of eternity!" The door opened. "Come on!" She went inside.

"Figures," Drizzt snorted, but he followed her.

The sight that met their eyes made them both stop and stare in stunned amazement. "Treasure indeed, more then I ever imagined! We'll never get all of it out of here!" Kylia exclaimed. She stared at the two chests of coins in awe. "We're rich!"

"I'll go get the others," Drizzt said.

Soon the four of them were standing in the treasure room examining the chest. After a long discussion they decided to let the priest fetch the chests with magic. The money would be divided in four equal parts by the High priests with half of Shandra's and Tarion's share going to the temple. Gathering their things, they headed back to the city.

Once there they told the High priest and Captain everything that had occurred.

"You have done well, all of you. I'll alert the others about this vampiress, but I fear you have other business. This came for you," Varian said, handing a Shandra a scroll.

They left and gathered in Shandra's room to see what the message was. Shandra opened the scroll and read it then sighed. ":We definitely have other business that's almost as bad as the vampiress," she said.

"What sort of business?" Tarion asked.

"Our families insist we come home for an extended visit," Shandra sighed.

The End…

**__**

Look for Part Three! R/R please, but there will also be a sequel to A Ranger's Homecoming, because the plot bunnies won't stop biting my ankles until I start it! A big thank you to everyone for reading this!


End file.
